


Mirror Image

by Storm137



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Twins, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: Growing up and looking after twin siblings wasn't an easy job but Tadashi wouldn't have had it any other way. For the twins, finding their own path, mirror images that share the same fate when it's time to face adversity. When an accident happens that changes everything, it's the twins turn to stand up and be strong in their own way.





	1. Prologue: Mirrors

Prologue: Mirror Images

Mirror images.

When you look in a mirror you see yourself. Your eyes, your face, your hair and even your clothes.

But I bet most of you don't have a mirror image that's living and breathing.

Or a rough idea of what you might look like when you hit your early twenties.

I have both.

Because I have a twin brother and I have an older brother.

When you spend fourteen years as a mirror image you tend to wonder what it'd be like to just be you. To be out of your sibling's shadow if they always did better.

But… this isn't about me.

This is about my brothers.

Well… It's about me too.

Correction:

This is about US.


	2. Chapter 1: Testing

Chapter 1: Testing

He was starting to think his twin was right.

That their big brother was an insane mad man after all. Not just a nerd, or a dork, or any of the other terms, but a mad man that could probably take over the world.

"Dashi, why do I have to help with this?"

The young man sighed, looking over to where the boy sat on one of the work tables, legs swinging idly.

"Because one: You wanted to spend more time with me and less time with Hiro. Two: You promised you'd help if you were going to be hanging around my lab. And three-"

"I/You owe me/you for the broken printer." They said in unison. Tadashi grinned while the boy, Hideki got an unsure look. Tadashi squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, nothing to be afraid of. I'd never let anything bad happen to you two knuckleheads." He said, his look softening. "Alright?"

Hideki nodded, his longer hair falling into his eyes. He wasn't so sure about that, given all the misadventures and disasters that Hiro and Tadashi alone had gotten into landed them in the ER half the time. "Okay… but how is it your presentation that I gotta help with?"

"Fred refuses to come near me if I have duct tape until the big night."

"And you're not using me then because…?" Hideki raised an eyebrow, giving his elder sibling a questioning look. While he wasn't a genius like his brothers, he knew a rat when he smelled it.

Tadashi shrugged. "Something about it breaking brother code to use your brother as a test dummy on the big night and I know you don't like being put on a stage."

Hideki relaxed a bit, sighing in relief…. before cringing. "Why do you gotta use test dummy? You make me sound like a robot."

"I do not. You and Hiro are so dramatic!" Tadashi said with an eyeroll.

What was happening was as Tadashi said. Hideki wanted time away from his twin. He also wanted time with his older brother that he didn't always get. Hiro was going bot fighting crazy and driving Hideki a little crazy by trying to rope him into it.

_But I don't know if helping him test out his robotics project before the big night will help either!_

Tadashi grabbed a roll of duct tape. "Alright, gimme your arm?"

"Oh no, get away from me, Duct Tape Overlord!" Hideki jumped down from the table, moving to bolt for it until his vest got grabbed.

"Calm down ya big baby. This won't hurt a bit!" He promised, the black haired boy giving him an unsure look.

 _Won't hurt a bit he says, calm down he says._  Hideki mentally grumbled as he reluctantly rolled his sleeve up, holding his arm out.

Tadashi tore off a good sized chunk of duct tape before sticking it firmly to his little brother's wrist. "We should do this to Hiro next time." Hideki muttered.

"Oh he'll get his turn too." Tadashi assured before…

RIIIIIP!

"OW!" Hideki yelped, pulling his arm back. "TADASHI! THAT HURT!"

There was a beeping noise heard as a white puffy robot inflated from a red case. Tadashi grinned as Hideki backed up a bit.

The robot blinked at the boy before waddling over to him.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." It began as Tadashi nodded along with his robot's dialogue. "I was alerted for the need for medical attention when you said: "Ow"."

Hideki looked at Tadashi with an unimpressed look. "So you made something to what? Hug me and read me a bedtime story?"

Tadashi got a fake hurt look.

Ten little faces appeared on Baymax's chest.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

Hideki wanted a little revenge.

"Eight!"

Tadashi facepalmed.

_Hi-de-KI!_

But Baymax paid no heed as he scanned the boy. "Scan complete. You have a mild epidermal abrasion on your forearm."

The boy shrugged.

"No shi-" Tadashi glowered at the teen, daring him silently to finish that sentence. "Shiitake mushrooms Sherlock."

Tadashi rolled his eyes.

Baymax gently took the boy's wrist in one hand.

"I recommend an antibacterial spray."

Hideki didn't protest as the spray was applied, sighing a bit as the stinging faded.

"Thank you."

Tadashi gave a quiet cheer. "Yes! Perfect!"

"If you start dancing, I am obligated to take a picture and send it to Hiro. Twin code." Hideki deadpanned.

Tadashi smirked before pulling him in, messing up his hair. "Oh yeah? OH YEAH!?"

"HEY! DASHI-NII!" He shrieked a little, squirming, trying to guard his head. "Stop!"

"Hm… No!" He gave an evil laugh as he kept at it. "So messy!"

Hideki squirmed, laughing as he tried to swipe his elder sibling's hat. "That's it, Hamada! C'mere!"

Tadashi just smirked, lifting Hideki up onto his shoulder.

"Remember who's shorter, Deki?"

"That's not fair!"

They both laughed, goofing around a bit more before Tadashi started to practice his presentation, having Baymax turn from one side to the other.

Hideki watched, nodding along, impressed with how much work his brother had put into it. It explained all the late nights and the lack of time at home.

Tadashi sighed, feeling a pang of nervousness.

"I hope this goes well…" He murmured, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair.

Hideki hopped down from his perch, hugging his brother. "You'll do great. C-can I go to the presentation with you?" He asked quietly.

Tadashi blinked. He didn't expect this. Usually Hideki just tried to keep to himself or Hiro was pulling him into some sort of scheme. But he was glad. "

Of course kiddo." He hugged him, giving him a little nuzzle. "You and Hiro are both welcomed."

"You know Hiro's just gonna say-"

"You're trying to enslave me to the nerd army." They said together before chuckling. Tadashi hugged his brother again.

"Alright, twerp, let's get Baymax deactivated." He whispered what needed to be said in the boy's ear before he turned to Baymax.

"I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax deactivated as they shared a high five.

"This is gonna be epic."

"I hope so Hideki. I hope so."


	3. Chapter 2: Robots, Duct Tape and Twins

Chapter 2: Robots, Duct Tape and Twins

The night was quiet. Hiro was waiting, watching carefully. He had his robot Megabot hidden in his hoodie as he watched his twin and older brother get ready.

"So, you're part of the enemy now?" Hiro remarked.

"No, I'm having fun with Tadashi." Hideki scoffed but he was smiling as he found what he was looking for.

Unlike Hiro and Tadashi, Hideki had his own room. Initially the twins would've shared it but it was too small for both beds. So, Hiro happily bunked with Tadashi. Hiro rolled his eyes, sitting up from where he was laying on Hideki's bed. "Sounds more like weird stuff."

"He just wants to make sure his scholarship doesn't run out." Hideki remarked, sliding a San Fransokyo Ninja's wristband onto his left wrist. "Perfect."

"... Did he ever tell us what he did to get IN?"

They both pondered this and blinked, realizing that, no, Tadashi had never told them what it was that got him into SFIT.

"... I'm afraid for us all." Hiro commented dryly as he flopped back down. "Why don't you take my room? I'll turn this into a bot fighting workshop slash bedroom."

"You just want to have my computer, so you can go on the bot fight sites without Tadashi-"

"What about me?"

Both twins jumped, seeing Tadashi peering in.

Hiro and Hideki both gave matching innocent smiles.

"Nothing Onii-san." They said in unison.

Tadashi got a chill down his spine. They almost never did that unless they didn't want him to know about something.

 _I'll figure out what their up to later._ He thought. "Anyway… Ignoring creepy twin syndrome. Deki, we gotta jet. Hiro, you sure you don't wanna come with?"

Hiro scoffed. "Why do I wanna go to your nerd school?"

"Because it's fun?"

"Oh yeah. "Here's my virtual-girlfriend. She's a FIIIINE pixelated lady." Yeah suuure."

Hideki smacked him upside the head.

"OW! DUDE!"

"Will you quit mocking him? Last I checked, you're not exactly the hottest commodity on the dating pool."

"... Robotics is my girlfriend." Hiro deadpanned, giving his brothers an annoyed look. "Aren't you guys gonna be late?"

"Aw you don't want us here?" Tadashi asked in mock offense. "Alright, no gummy bears then-"

Hiro held up a bag.

"... Dangit."

"Go."

The two sighed before heading out.

Hiro waited until he saw Tadashi's moped vanish into the night before grabbing Megabot and giving an evil grin.

_Time to get some cash._

oooooo

The boys arrived at SFIT, meeting up with a group of people Hideki had only gotten a brief glimpse of when Tadashi had talked him into helping prepare for his presentation.

"The Duct Tape Overlord has returned to us!" A young man with blond hair yelled as he and Tadashi shared a fist bump.

"Good to see you too, Fred!" Tadashi laughed, looking to his friends. "I can't believe it, finally getting to introduce Baymax to the science community. This is so huge." He said, giving a sheepish grin. "Been working on what I'm gonna say all week."

"You mean…" Hideki cut in. "That you were using your baby brother as a pin cushion while you worked out the bugs?"

"I did not!" Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Duct tape is not the same as needles."

"So, this is one of your brothers." A young man with dark skin, clad in green observed, looking the boy over. Hideki gulped and huddled close to Tadashi, hugging him.

"Yep. Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon, this is Hideki. He and Hiro are twins." Tadashi introduced, giving a bit of a proud look. "This one wanted to come out and see what it was all about."

Honey Lemon squealed a bit, pulling Hideki into a hug. "Oh, he's so cute! He takes after you for sure." She snuck him a wink as Tadashi blushed a bit with a small grin.

"Heh…"

Hideki gave a sheepish look.

"Not really."

"With that hair? Yeeeaah." Gogo commented, holding up the ponytail that Hideki frequently sported. The boy pulled it back.

"I like having my hair long." He scoffed.

"Well, either way." Wasabi ruffled his hair. "Welcome to the SFIT crew."

"Yeah! SCIENCE!" Fred cheered.

Hideki just grinned but stayed close to his older brother as they made their way in. The boy looked around in amazement at all of the different projects and robots being presented.

"Whoa…. Tada-nii look at all of this."

Tadashi smiled down at him, tousling his hair. He hadn't heard that in awhile. Usually only Hiro still called him "Tada-nii". He would admit, he missed it.

"Yeah. It's pretty big-Hey Gogo where'd you park Baymax?"

"Over by the stage." The gum popping woman replied. "I didn't harm your baby."

Hideki nudged Tadashi as the eldest chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you Gogo."

"Wait, wait." Honey Lemon pulled out her phone. "Photo!"

Everyone crowded around Tadashi, Hideki tried getting into the shot.

"Wait, hold up a sec."

Tadashi knelt down, letting Hideki hold on as he stood up.

"Alright, everyone, say Baymax!"

"Baymax!"

CLICK!

"We'll be in the crowd." Honey Lemon said as she and the others, save Fred, Tadashi and Hideki headed to the front of the stage.

Tadashi and Fred talked as they went over what to do. Tadashi pulled out his trusty roll of duct tape.

"We'll just use it on your arm-"

"Oh no, already covered." Fred said, lifting up his shirt.

Tadashi and Hideki cringed, seeing a large X of duct tape over Fred's chest.

"... Hey Deki-" Tadashi started.

"Heck. No." He replied crossing his arms. "You got me before."

Tadashi sighed. This was not going to be pretty. At all.

"I was gonna pay you handsomely too-"

Hideki rolled his eyes. "Go up there and get it over with. Man up." He shoved Tadashi in the back a bit, nudging him towards the stage.

Tadashi sighed, knowing this wasn't going to go well. Or so he thought.

Fred bounded onto the stage, Tadashi following after, whistling as Baymax, in his case, sped after them.

Hideki blinked.

"Speedy little sucker." He muttered but kept close to the stage, watching with rapt attention.

Someone pressed a button on a stereo as music started to play.

_Classic Hamadas. We always gotta show off… But… wait… I know where that music's from._

Hideki's pride in his brother dropped a bit as he realized he was using video game music for his presentation.  _You are SUCH a nerd._

But that thought went away as he watched Tadashi introduce himself and Fred.

"Alright, first off, we have to make a bit of an adjustment here. After all, no science is without a little pain right?" Tadashi said, making some people laugh… before…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

"AUGH! OW!"

Everyone cringed after the duct tape was ripped off.

"Woman up!" Gogo yelled as Fred bit his lip, trying not to let a few tears out.

Baymax's eyes snapped open as he drove over to Fred as Tadashi took his place nearby.

He inflated, doing a little wave.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Tadashi stepped forward, making a gesture. "Meet Baymax. The world's first, portable robotic medical aid."

"I was alerted to the need for medical attention, when you said "ow". What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked, Fred tilting his head a bit.

Hideki covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the look on Fred's face.

"Duct tape ripped out my man hair." Fred replied with a pained expression.

The little pain chart appeared on Baymax's chest. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Fred was about to say "crying phase" but took a glance at Gogo who was cracking her knuckles silently, daring him to say it. "Uh… Eight?"

Tadashi resisted the urge to facepalm as out of the corner of his eye he saw Hideki fall over, shaking with silent laughter.

 _Focus Hamada. But why does everyone say EIGHT!?_ Instead he smiled as Baymax proceeded to scan Fred.

"Baymax is equipped with hyperspectral cameras. He can diagnose a condition then recommend a course of treatment."

"You have a small epidermal abrasion on your upper torso." Baymax replied, holding up a finger.

"Please be gentle with me." Fred whimpered part of it just wounded pride as he saw Gogo mouthing: "Wuss" at him.

_I'm never gonna hear the end of this._

"Don't let Baymax's non threatening huggable design fool you." Tadashi said as Baymax treated the blond. "He has a carbon fiber skeleton that makes lifting even the heaviest patients a breeze." He said as Baymax lifted Fred up.

"He's like a marshmallow!" Fred added.

Hideki snorted as Tadashi tried to stifle a chuckle. He took a deep breath to relax as he composed himself as he walked up beside Baymax, pointing to the screen behind them as the outline of a human body and various vital signs appeared.

"The heart of Baymax is his healthcare chip." A diagram of Baymax appeared on screen as a digital copy of the chip popped up. "Programmed with over ten thousand medical procedures and home to his caregiving matrix."

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax informed Fred.

"In that case, I'm satisfied with my care." The robot set the young man down before standing on his base, deactivating.

"And that's Baymax." Tadashi beamed as the crowd erupted into applause. He felt a little bashful as he bowed. "Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

"That's my brother!" Hideki yelled over the crowd, jumping up and down.

The two young men, followed by the robot, headed off the stage as their friends congratulated Tadashi.

"Great job there not crying, Freddie." Gogo elbowed Fred with a wicked grin.

"Oh ha ha. I bet if he turned that on you, you'd be crying!" He shot back.

"If he did, I'd kill him."

"See? That's why she never had to." Tadashi pointed out.

Hideki chuckled, hugging Tadashi.

"You were awesome Nii-san. Oh, Hiro-nii's gonna freak when he sees Baymax!"

Tadashi smiled, hugging his younger sibling close.

"Thanks Otouto. I hope he likes him too."

An older man walked up to the group, a gentle smile on his face. The students all perked up seeing him but Hideki just huddled closer to Tadashi, winding up behind his sibling. Something just felt off.

 _His eyes aren't smiling. His eyes look dead. Something's wrong._ Hideki thought with dread.

"Very well done presentation, Mr. Hamada." He said, holding out an envelope. Tadashi grinned, taking it.

"Thank you so much, Professor Callaghan. It means a lot."

Callaghan gave a nod before noticing Hideki. "And who might this young man be?"

Tadashi smiled before getting Hideki to stand in front of him, his hands on the teen's shoulders. "This is my little brother, Hideki."

Hideki tried to hide the dread he felt as he gave a shy smile, giving a nod.

"Konnichiwa, Callaghan-sensei." He murmured softly.

_Oh, great, he's reverting NOW?_

"Nice to meet you ,Hideki. Your brother's one of my top students."

Hideki just nodded, keeping his gaze downcast. He didn't like this.

"Sorry." Tadashi apologized, bringing his brother into his arms as he lifted him up. "He's kind of tired. It's been a long day. He's been listening me ramble on all day."

Hideki laid his head on Tadashi's shoulder, sliding Callaghan a small glare.

Callaghan noted it, giving a nod.

"I see. I remember when my daughter was that age." He had a bit of a wistful look in his eyes. "She'd just work till she fell right to sleep. Anyways, looking forward to having you in my class this year. Have a good night." He walked off.

"Deki, that was rude." Tadashi admonished him quietly as he set him down a few feet away, kneeling to his level. "What was that all about? You don't go full on mother language unless something's off. You really just tired or…?"

 _He wouldn't believe me._ Hideki thought ,shaking his head. "I'm just tired and I… I don't like being put on the spot like that. You know that." He frowned. "Why'd you do that?"

Tadashi sighed, putting a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry, Hideki. I just wanted you and Hiro to meet him and I guess I just got carried away. You were doing so well I thought…"

"It's okay." He smiled a little and hugged his brother. "I love you, Bro."

Tadashi lifted him up, hugging him. "Love you too, Deki."

CLICK!

"... Your friends need better hobbies." Hideki muttered.

"They just think you're cute. Specifically Honey." Tadashi muttered but was grinning.

"She thinks YOU'RE cute. The big brother full of honor." He smirked before yawning, curling up against Tadashi a little. "Sorry. Guess I am tired."

"It's okay. We were gonna go out to eat after but-"

"I'm starving too."

"Alright, hey guys, this one needs some eats."

"Let's go then!"

_I hope Dashi's careful._

_I don't want him getting hurt._


	4. Busted

Chapter 3: Busted

It had been a few weeks since the presentation. Life had went back to semi-normal.

Tadashi was still fine tuning Baymax. He wanted to work on him and make sure he was perfect.

Hiro was still bot fighting, much to both his brothers' chagrin and nowadays was dragging Hideki to it. Or if he wasn't, Tadashi was waking up and finding one of his brother's missing as he went bot fighting late at night.

Right now, Hiro was getting ready to go out, while Tadashi was running a late night errand for Aunt Cass.

"Tadashi's gonna be so mad." Hideki murmured, watching his twin get ready. Hiro shook his head and chucked a box over to his sibling, overestimating it as it flew over his head. "HEADS UP!"

"WAH!" He ducked and blinked when he grabbed it, feeling something heavy. "Hiro… what is this?"

"We turned fourteen last week. Happy Late Birthday." Hiro replied as he grabbed Megabot and his controller.

Hideki smiled, feeling touched. Hiro usually didn't do things like this or if he got Hideki a gift, it was usually a book or goggles since Hideki had taken up swimming over the years. He opened up the box, finding a robot that looked like a cobra inside and a controller colored blood red. "Hiro…?"

"C'mon. It's time for some twin bonding." Hiro smirked.

Hideki felt guilty. He knew Tadashi would be telling them NO if he was here to deny it. He sighed and got up, getting his coat on.

"Gimme a sec. I don't wanna give those guys a handle to grab." He muttered as he put his hair into a twist at the base of his neck to get it out of the way. "Alright, let's roll."

The two boys quietly snuck out, avoiding Aunt Cass as they took to the streets.

The summer air was chilly, the heat of the day from earlier fading as the two hurried along. Hideki followed his twin, hoping the elder of the two would keep them safe.

"Kind of feel a little like an AWOL." Hideki said quietly to Hiro.

Hiro grinned. "The Akron AWOL?"

They shared a fist bump before they headed down an alleyway, hearing yelling and the sounds of metal on metal.

"Here we go. Get Viperdroid out and here." Hiro held up a wad of bills. "You'll need this. You gotta pay to play."

"I know, you dragged me to these before." Hideki hissed but took the money, getting his robot out. Part of him didn't want to since he didn't even KNOW what his robot could do. Part of him wanted to, if only to impress Hiro.

"Watch Nii-san and learn." Hiro replied as the boys quietly watched a large man named Yama and a pink haired girl have their robots enter the ring.

The announcer grinned, keeping her parasol spinning between them.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves."

The boys watched the fight as Hideki frowned in confusion.

"Hey, Hiro-nii?"

"Hai?" Hiro whispered.

"How'd that lady lose her eye?" He asked, curious if Hiro knew. It seemed every bot fighter had a backstory, real or made up.

Hiro leaned in so he could whisper right in Hideki's ear as they watched the fight go on. "I heard she ran out of money, so she bet against this whacko that if he won, he could take her eyeball. Rumor has it, he took it."

Hideki felt his blood run cold as he swallowed hard.

"H-He took it?"

Hiro nodded gravely.

"... That is so made up." He hissed at his sibling, shoving him a little.

Hiro shrugged. "Fine but don't judge me…. and you're going next."

"... Wait what?" Hideki had a horrified look. "But I'll lose!"

"And I'll win your money back, easy peasy."

"You mean your-"

"It'll be yours if you do this."

Hideki sighed, watching as the robot was totaled. "I really don't wanna go first."

Hiro sighed. He wasn't going to shove Hideki and force him to fight.

"Okay, Little Bro. You win."

"Sorry, Hiro-nii."

Hiro stepped up, Hideki behind him.

"Victor by Total Annihilation! YAMA!"

Yama sneered, lifting up his robot, brandishing it in the air as if it was a weapon.

"Who's next? Who else has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama!?"

"Can I try?"

They all looked to where the twins were. Hiro smiled innocently, holding up Megabot.

"I have a robot. I built it myself."

Everyone started laughing.

"Go home kid. House rules, you gotta pay to play." The announcer growled at him.

Hiro held up a handful of money. "Is this enough?"

She looked to Yama.

"What's your name, little boy?" Yama asked him with a smirk.

Hiro smiled brightly. "Hiro, Hiro Hamada!"

Hideki facepalmed.  _DON'T USE OUR LAST NAME._

Yama just laughed at him. "Prepare your bot, ZERO."

Hideki growled softly, trying not to make much noise as Hiro slipped into his routine.

Play the dumb innocent kid, lose, earn everything back by nuking the competition.

They went through the motions as the announcer spoke:

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready and… FIGHT!"

The two bots were activated, Megabot waddling towards Little Yama as the tiny bot was swiftly thrown in the air after being slammed around for a bit. Before long all three sections of its body were sliced up.

Hiro gasped.

"That was my first fight! Can I have another try?" He asked but really, his blood was singing with adrenaline. It was almost time.

"No one likes a sore loser, Little Boy." Yama sneered as he started to grab the money. "Go home."

Hideki slipped Hiro his money.

"Make him pay." He whispered.

Hiro pretended it never happened as he held up the wad of bills.

"I got more money."

Just like before the announcer twirled the parasol between them.

"Fighters ready!" She screamed before thrusting it away. "FIGHT!"

Hiro turned on the controller as Megabot's pieces shifted back together.

Hideki sat, behind his brother watching a blood thirsty grin crossing the normally quiet boy's face.

"Megabot… Destroy." Hiro commanded, converting the controller to it's "true" settings.

Megabot's yellow smile turned to a red sneer of rage as it lunged forward.

Yama look stunned as he tried to combat it.

Hiro's smirk turned into a bored look as he went through the motions. Megabot ducking, dodging, cartwheeling and attacking. Jumping up and landing on Little Yama's chassis, its arms whirling around as it "slapped" the larger robot.

 _Did it just… yep. Hiro just had his robot b-slap that robot._ Hideki thought, shaking his head but he could tell Hiro despite his bored look was having fun.

Megabot was knocked off but his parts broke apart, climbing up onto Little Yama's body, its head squeezing and tearing off its arm, having it gouge into itself.

Then the other parts kept squeezing and constricting, slowly tearing pieces off of it until…

POP!

Little Yama's head went flying as Megabot jumped up, landing in a crouch before it stood up. Its face shifted to a smiley face as it bowed.

Yama stared horrified.

"No more Little Yama." Hiro smirked as he started pocketing the money.

Hideki cheered, jumping up as Hiro started to stand, the victor's twin hugging him. "You did it Onii-san! You did it!"

"Hehe." He chuckled. "Quit it, you're embarrassin' me."

"This is not possible!" Yama yelled looking at the remains of his robot.

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you." Hiro remarked taking the last of the money. "Beginner's luck really. Do you wanna go again-"

Yama stood up, glowering at the twins.

Hideki gulped.

"Yama?" He squeaked.

THUD!

"WAH!"

"OW!"

The twins were slammed into a wall, Hiro by Yama himself, Hideki by another.

"No one hustles Yama!" He roared in Hiro's face, taking Megabot.

"H-Hey!" Hiro protested, reaching for his bot as he and Hideki were dropped.

Hideki got to his feet.

"Can't we talk about this?" He asked as other fighters started to approach. "... You made enemies."

"Frequently, yes." Hiro remarked as they backed up. "Easy now fellas."

"I'm too pretty to die." Hideki whimpered, keeping close to his twin. "Hiro-nii…"

"It's gonna be-" Hiro was cut off as an engine roared.

A young man sped in on his moped, kicking a few of the fighters away. He looked to the boys. "Guys, get on!"

"TADASHI!" They both yelled joyfully, jumping on, Hideki in front, Hiro in back as they got their helmets on as Tadashi sped off with them. "Oh, good timing!" Hiro grinned.

Yama growled but held up Megabot as he gave an evil chuckle.

Hiro looked back and snarled, using his phone to activate a remote sensor.

Megabot's face turned sinister as it lunged at Yama's face, knocking him to the floor as he scuttled after the two. Hiro picked him up, pocketing him.

The siblings cringed, hearing yelling as the fighters gave chase.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi yelled over everything.

"Yes!"

"Are you hurt?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Tadashi reached back, whacking Hiro a few times and tugging on Hideki's hair a little.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

"You KNUCKLEHEADS!" He made a sharp turn, going back down the alleyway.

"TADASHI!" Hideki screamed, pointing ahead at the bot fighters.

"I know! I know!" He groaned as he sped on. "Hiro, you graduated high school when you were thirteen, THIRTEEN! And Hideki, you know you could get expelled? And this is what you two DO for fun!?"

"RAHHH!"

"Oh no." Tadashi murmured. "HOLD ON!" He sped up, aiming for a piece of wood propped up by a dumpster.

Hideki screamed in terror as Hiro cheered.

"WHOOHOO! YES!" He cheered, watching his reflection as they flew past a window.

"NONONONO I WANNA GET OFF!" Hideki cried out, holding onto the framework of the moped for dear life.

"No, we're not getting off!" Tadashi growled as he kept speeding on. "Guys, bot fighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourselves arrested!"

"I didn't mean to-" Hideki started but Hiro cut him off.

"Bot fighting is NOT illegal, betting on it…" Hiro paused shrugging. "Yeah, that's illegal but so lucrative. I'm on a roll big bro and so will Otouto and THERE IS NO STOPPING US!" He threw his hands in the air.

Tadashi slowed to a stop as flashing lights came into view. The brothers all gulped.

"Oh no." They said in unison.

The boys were hauled off the moped as they were handcuffed, Hiro and Hideki's robots confiscated and driven to the station.

Along with every other bot fighter.

Due to their age, the twins got put in the same cell. Tadashi was thrown in with the rest.

Tadashi growled, grabbing the bars, vowing that when he got out, those two were going to get it. Especially Hiro.

With the twins… Hiro gave a sheepish look, waving to Tadashi as Hideki had his head lowered.

He hiccuped, a small sob escaping him.

"H-Hideki-"

"I'M NOT A FELON!" Hideki screamed, sobbing a little, burying his face into Hiro's side. "Don't let Dashi hate me!"

Hiro hugged his twin, rubbing his back. "Shh, shh, Tadashi does not hate you, Otouto."

"Hiro-nii…" He whimpered. "I'm sorry… I should've fought."

"Hey, we're still together, right?"

Hideki nodded slowly.

Hiro smiled. "Then it's all good."

Hideki sighed shakily, sniffling as he sat up fully, taking his hair out of the twist, letting it fall down his back as he tied it back again.

"Aunt Cass is gonna kill us." He murmured.

"... Yeah, probably. But hey, did you have fun?"

The longer haired twin nodded slowly.

Hiro ruffled his hair.

"Then it was worth it. Right?"

"I-I guess. I did like hanging out with you and I really like that robot you made me. I don't wanna fight with it, it'll get trashed. I just wanna keep it for fun. Can we just bot fight at home? No betting?" Hideki pleaded quietly.

"When it's just us, yeah." Hiro looped an arm around the younger twin, keeping him close. "It'll be okay. Aunt Cass'll pay for our bail and we'll get out. Your record only has this on it you'll be fine!"

"I have a record…" It hit Hideki as he buried his face in Hiro's shoulder. "I'M A FELON! And I'm not gonna get into a good college, or I might be expelled and banned from the pool and-and-" He broke off into a wail.

Hiro cringed, feeling guilty as he kept trying to comfort Hideki.

"H-Hey, don't be a crybaby."

"I'M NOT A CRY BABY! I'M SEEING MY FUTURE GO DOWN THE CRAPPER FASTER THAN OUR GOLDFISH DID!"

"Will someone shut that kid up!?" Yama yelled from the other holding cell.

"Don't tell my brothers what to do!" Tadashi shot back. "It's okay, Little Bro, I'm not angry."  _I'M PISSED OFF._ "It's okay."  _No more gummy bears or chocolate for a month!_ "I love you."  _I love you._

Hideki just whimpered and hid his face against Hiro's hoodie.

"Shh… Shh…" Hiro murmured. "It's okay. We'll be okay."

"I'm a felon."

"No, you're not. That's Hiro-nii's job, remember?"

Hideki chuckled a little, starting to calm down.

"Yeah, you big nerd."

Hiro got a mock offended look. "Moi? A nerd? Pfft no!"

They both laughed a little, Hideki coughing a bit as he tried to catch his breath. Hiro rubbed his back, feeling guilty. He just wanted to include Hideki in something he did and now he went and got himself and his brothers arrested.

_But this is just a set back. We'll get home, Hideki'll go to bed hugging Mochi, Tadashi'll yell at us a little and so will Aunt Cass, then I'll just head right back out. Yep. All good._

"Hamadas! You met bail!"

"THERE IS A KAMI-SAMA!" Hideki yelled, jumping up.

Hiro chuckled.

"Alright let's go."

oooooo

Aunt Cass paced nervously outside of the police station. Bot fighting, illegal. Betting on it, even more so. Tadashi was arrested as well. He was the eldest. What was he doing? Was he encouraging this?

And when did HIDEKI bot fight?

She heard the door open as she turned, seeing the three filing out.

"Oh thank goodness." She murmured, rushing over. "Are you okay?" She hugged all three of them briefly. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." Tadashi replied.

Hideki was shaking like a leaf still but nodded quickly.

"We're fine, Aunt Cass." Hiro replied casually.

"Good." She grabbed the twins ears. "THEN WHAT WERE YOU KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING!?" Aunt Cass shrieked pulling the boys to the car.

"OW OW OW!" They yelled as Tadashi winced in sympathy.

"For ten years!" She started as they drove home, the twins holding their ears. "I've raised you, taken care of you as my own! Do I know anything about children!? No! Did I know ANYTHING about twins!? NO!"

The ranting continued as they made their way up to the cafe as she unlocked it. "Should I have picked up a book on parenting? PROBABLY!" She sighed in frustration, losing her train of thought. "I had a point. Where was I going with this?"

'We're sorry." Tadashi said sincerely.

"We love you, Aunt Cass." The twins said in unison.

"Well I love you too!" She yelled as they walked into the cafe. "I had to close up early because of you felons!"

Hideki squeaked as Hiro hugged him.

Aunt Cass grabbed a doughnut, taking a large bite.

"On Beat Poetry Night!" She looked at the doughnut and shook it at the boys. "Stress eating! BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Aunt Cass started to walk off.

"C'mon Mochi!"

The calico mew'd, jumping down, following her.

The brothers sighed, heading upstairs. Hiro in the lead as Hideki brought up the rear, whimpering a bit.

"I knew she was gonna be mad."

"Ah, she'll get over it." Hiro replied, shrugging as he ran over to his computer, pulling up a bot fighting site.

Hideki ducked around Tadashi and flopped on the eldest's bed, face down.

Tadashi sighed, hanging up his helmet.

"You guys better apologize to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe."

"For sure." Hiro murmured as he locked on a location.

Hideki held up a finger, not lifting his head up.

"Technically, I never fought. My robot was only in my hands cause Hiro made me take it out."

"And…" Tadashi gave Hideki an unseen pointed look before he continued. "I hope you learned your lesson you boneheads."

Hiro whirled around, giving an innocent look.

"Absolutely."

He jumped up, grabbing Megabot.

Tadashi stared at Hiro as Hideki sat up, giving his twin a puzzled look.

"You're going bot fighting aren't you!?" He asked in frustration.

"There's a fight across town!" Hiro laughed. "If I jet I can make it." He started to walk off only to have his hoodie grabbed. "Hrk!"

Tadashi whirled him around, tapping his head. "When are you gonna do something with that big brain of yours?" He asked frowning.

Hiro shoved his hand away.

"And what? Go to college like you? To have people tell me stuff I already know? Or go back to highschool so I could do all of Deki's work for him?"

Hideki felt a little hurt as he lowered his head.

Tadashi sighed, running a hand down his face.

"What would mom and dad say?"

"I don't know." Hiro scowled as he turned away. "They died when me and Deki were three, remember?"

Hideki got up, running over to his twin, getting in front of him, giving Tadashi a pleading look.

Tadashi sighed but smirked as he got an idea.

"Alright. You win."

"Huh?" The twins blinked.

Tadashi grabbed their helmets, shoving them into their arms.

"Grab your bots. Let's go. I can't stop you but you're not going alone." He said, grabbing his and his keys.

"Sweet!" Hiro cheered, scampering after his older brother.

Hideki slowly followed Tadashi and Hiro, feeling exhausted but unwilling to be left behind, glad he had his bot in his hoodie.

"Wait for me…"

_I don't wanna bot fight!_


	5. Nerd Lab

Chapter 4: Nerd Lab

Hiro looked ahead as they sped along.

"Hey!"

Hideki's eyes lit up as he recognized the building.

"No way!"

They passed the sign for San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING AT YOUR NERD SCHOOL!?" Hiro screamed, thumbing back to where they had come from. "Bot fight's that way!"

"I gotta grab something." Tadashi replied as he slowed it to a stop. Hideki happily jumped off, happy they weren't going right back into trouble. Hiro rolled his eyes, getting off as he trailed behind his brothers.

"Greeeaaat…" He grumbled as they went down the hall. "Is this gonna take long?"

"Relax ya big baby, it'll only take five to ten minutes, tops." Tadashi assured as he used his school ID to get the door open. "Besides, you've never seen my lab, Hiro." He said as he and Hideki walked in.

Hiro rolled his eyes, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh great, I get to see your nerd lab-"

"HEADS UP!"

"WAH!" He jumped back as a woman on a bike sped past him.

Hiro stared in shock at what was before him. A large lab room, there were students everywhere, working on different projects and- Was that a cat on rocket boots? He huffed in irritation. He made the same things when he was seven and it looked much better.

There was also a hovering device that looked like a shark. Hideki beamed seeing it all once more. This was nothing new to him but it was still exciting to see.

Hiro went over to where the bike was, looking at it. He moved his hand between the wheel and bike frame, stunned.

"Electro-mag suspension?" He murmured.

"Hey."

He jumped seeing the woman with a helmet on look at him.

"When did you get a hair cut?"

"Uh… What?" Hiro gave a confused look as Hideki and Tadashi made their way over.

"Gogo, this is my other brother and Hideki's twin, Hiro." Tadashi said, putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

Gogo took off her helmet, blowing a bubble with her gum before popping it.

"Welcome to the nerd lab." She said with some distaste, having heard Hiro's comment.

Hiro felt a little embarrassed as he stammered.

"Ehehe… Yeah… I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before."

Gogo spun the wheel, looking at Hiro.

"Zero resistance, faster bike… Buuut." She ripped off the wheel, throwing it over the twins heads as they ducked, the wheel landing in a bin with several others. "Not fast enough!"

Tadashi chuckled as the twins felt their heads, making sure they still had heads to speak of.

"Nice throw."

She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Whatever."

Hiro looked around as he started to wander off, Hideki falling in step behind his twin.

"When did you become friends with a bunch of nerds? Correction, when did you become friends with Tadashi's nerds?" Hiro asked as he started to walk into someone's work station, not paying attention to where he was walking.

"At the presentation-"

"Whoa, whoa!" A man exclaimed, holding a hand out as Hiro stopped short. "Back away. Behind the line please!"

Hideki snickered as Hiro backed up.

"Hey, Wasabi! This is my twin, Hiro." He said, nudging his twin as Tadashi walked up to him.

"See? Completely identical."

"Hello, Hiro, Hideki." Wasabi smiled warmly at the two before smirking. He backed up a bit as he held up an apple. "Be prepared to be amazed… Hiro, catch!"

He threw it toward them but it seemed magically to turn into see through slices that flew around the boys.

"Whoa…" Hideki breathed, grinning. "Awesome!"

"How'd you do that?" Hiro asked, catching one, looking through it.

Wasabi turned on a dial as a field of lasers was shown.

Hiro's eyes widened. Hideki facepalmed.

"Duuude. You almost walked into that!" He shoved his twin a little. "Dummy!"

"HEY!" Hiro shoved back. "It was invisible!"

Tadashi shook his head, giving Wasabi a "See what I live with?" look.

Hiro shook it off before looking at the lasers.

"Laser induced plasma?"

"Oh yeah." Wasabi smirked, going over to his tool table, taking off a portion of it as he placed it down amidst a very well organized set of tools. "With a little magnetic confinement for extra precision."

"Dude, all those times me and Hiro argued about who got to eat the chocolate sign off our birthday cakes… You needed one of these." Hideki whispered to Tadashi as he chuckled, ruffling the youngest twin's hair.

"Wow… How do you find anything in this mess?" Hiro asked, lifting up a magnifying glass, looking through it.

Wasabi took it back laying it down.

"Ah ah!" He said, smiling as he put it back down. "I have a system." He stood up fully, making a wide gesture. "There's a place for everything and everything's in its place-"

Gogo bolted over, grabbing a fist full of tools.

"Need this!"

"HEY!" He yelled. "You can't do that! This is anarchy!" Wasabi chased after her. "SOCIETY HAS RULES!"

The Hamada brothers chuckled before the twins parted as a woman rolling a large ball of metal called out: "COMING THROUGH!" She stopped, leaning over it backwards, grinning at the eldest. "Tadashi! Hi!" She took noticed of the twins and squealed jumping up. "Oh now I get to see both twins!?"

Hiro waved sheepishly while Hideki chuckled, hugging Hiro's arm.

"You must be Hiro!" She said loudly over her headphones. "I've heard SO much about you!" She took her earbuds out, moving the ball of metal to a platform. "C'mere, c'mere! Perfect timing!"

Tadashi nudged the boys gently as they followed her. He smiled watching.

_She's so cute when she's excited._

…  _Would I be a bad big brother to use the twins to score a date?_

"That's a lot of tungsten carbide." Hiro noted.

"That's what it is?" Hideki whispered.

She nodded quickly, pulling the two over to a station full of chemicals.

"You're gonna love this." She grinned.

The girl went through her formula as Hiro nodded along and Hideki felt a little lost but thought it looked cool.

"Aaaand…" She sprayed the now pink substance over the black orb. She pulled down a lever as it turned pink. "Ta-da!" She knelt to their level. "Pretty great huh?"

"So…" Hiro started.

"Pink!" Hideki chirped.

"Here's the best part. Hehehe~" She went over to it ,tapping it… as it burst into dust.

Hideki and Hiro's eyes widened.

"Whoa…"

The girl turned to them, giggling as she took off her goggles.

"I know!" She smirked. "Carbon Fiber embrittlement!"

"Not bad, Honey Lemon." Tadashi grinned, making his way over.

She smiled, dusting herself off.

"Wait, wait…" Hiro held up a hand confused. "Gogo… Wasabi? Honey Lemon?"

"I SPILLED WASABI ON MY SHIRT ONE TIME PEOPLE. ONE. TIME!" Wasabi shouted as he stormed by.

Tadashi and Hideki leaned in.

"It was three." They whispered before Tadashi smiled, standing fully.

"Fred comes up with the nicknames." He replied with a small shrug.

"Fred-"

"This guy!" A large lizard said, leaning in as Hiro let out a very unmanly yell.

Hideki started laughing, falling onto his rear.

"Bahahaha! Your face! YOUR FACE!"

"No need to be alarmed, this is not my real face or body." The lizard said before lifting up the head of the costume, showing a kind looking young man with scruffy blond hair. "The name's Fred! School mascot by day." He struck a pose, spinning an SFIT sign. "And by night…" He flipped the mask up again. "I'm also a school mascot."

Hiro nodded.

"So what's your major?" He asked as Tadashi helped Hideki up.

"Oh no, I'm not a student. But…" Fred went over to an armchair, plopping down in it. "I am a MAJOR science enthusiast." He reached over, holding up a comic as he got a serious look. "I've been trying to get Honey to create a formula that would turn me into a fire breathing lizard at will." He set it down, doing air quotes as best as he could with the mascot suit. "But she says that's "Not science." hmph."

"It's really not." Honey Lemon replied, coming over, clean of her project's pink dust.

"Oh yeah?" He gestured to Wasabi as he and Gogo went over. "Then the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either."

"Nope!" Wasabi rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He murmured.

"Oh yeah?" Fred challenged before acting like he was holding a sandwich. "What about invisible sandwich? You're eating an actual sandwich but everyone just thinks you're crazy!"

"Hiro, Hideki." Tadashi called as the twins hurried over to their sibling.

"Just stop."

They heard Fred asking for a few other things before they came into Tadashi's lab.

Hideki bounded over to one of Tadashi's work stools, sitting down and rolling it around.

"Hey, you break it you buy it!" Tadashi warned as the long haired boy laughed, rolling around his eldest sibling.

"So, what have you been working on?" Hiro asked, wiggling a piece of machinery around.

"I'll show you."

Hideki hid a wicked smirk as he handed Tadashi a roll of duct tape.

Tadashi went over to Hiro as Hideki sped backwards to watch from the side.

"Duct tape?" Hiro deadpanned before rolling his eyes as Tadashi tore off a piece. "Hate to break it to you bro, already been invented-Hey wait what are you doing?"

Tadashi slapped the duct tape on before ripping it off. Hiro yelped.

"OW! Dude!" He shouted holding his arm. "What did I do to deserve that!?"

Hideki started cracking up as Tadashi watched expectantly at a red case that opened… both boys falling quiet as a large puffy robot inflated from it.

"This, is what I've been working on."

Hideki beamed, recognizing it before blinking as Baymax gently shoved him and the stool aside before stopping in front of Hiro. Tadashi smiled proudly, standing behind the robot.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The eldest Hamada nodded along to his creation's intro. "I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said…" Tadashi mouthed it as Baymax spoke. "Ow."

"A robotic… nurse?" Hiro raised an eyebrow, stepping back as Baymax came closer.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as his pain chart appeared on his chest.

Hideki got up, going over to his twin whispering: "Say eight! Say eight!"

Hiro tried not to chuckle but smirked.

"Psychical… or emotional?" He asked as Tadashi got a fake hurt look. "I'd say… Eight!"

Tadashi facepalmed.

"You twins and your eights."

"I will scan you now." Baymax said as he scanned Hiro… and Hideki, due to the other teen being so close. "... Scan intercepted. Patient Hideki Hamada, please, take a step back."

Hiro gave his twin a puzzled look as Hideki stepped to the side as Baymax scanned Hiro again.

"Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm."

Hideki cringed a little remembering his own encounter with Tadashi's weapon of choice.

"Duct tape Overlord has struck again." He muttered, wincing as Tadashi smacked him with his hat.

"I recommend an anti-bacterial spray." Baymax moved forward to take Hiro's arm as the elder of the twins lunged backwards.

"Hold up, what's in the spray?" He challenged.

Hideki and Tadashi rolled their eyes.

"Hiro, you gotta be a smart mouth about everything?" Hideki asked.

"Yes, yes I do." The shorter haired twin snorted.

Baymax didn't note the banter as he showed the formula for the spray.

"The primary ingredient is bacitracin."

"That's a bummer." Hiro snapped his fingers, grinning evilly. "I'm allergic to that."

Hideki was about to call him out on it but Tadashi covered his mouth.

"You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do however have a mild allergy to…" Baymax held up a finger as Hiro interrupted.

"Peanuts." He deadpanned as Baymax began treating his arm. "You've done some serious coding on this thing, Nii-san."

Tadashi grinned.

"Programmed him with over ten thousand medical procedures." He smirked, leaning on the robot, tapping on the small panel on his chest. A four chip compartment slipped out as a green chip appeared. It had a little cartoonish doctor face on it with: "TADASHI HAMADA." Across the top in black marker. "This chip here is what makes Baymax, Baymax."

Hiro smiled, tapping it as it went back in.

"So this is why you kept borrowing Deki."

"Our big brother likes torture by duct tape. He tore out Fred's man hair." Hideki responded.

Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"I was not torturing you and Fred put that tape there!"

Hiro cringed but shrugged it off as he walked around Baymax poking him.

"Squishy… Vinyl?"

"Yep. Going for a non-threatening huggable sort of thing." Tadashi said, bouncing on the balls of his heels a bit.

Hiro chuckled.

"Looks like a walking marshmallow. No offense." It was directed at Tadashi but Baymax spoke up.

"I can not be offended, I am a robot."

Hideki rolled backwards, watching as Hiro continued to examine Baymax, noting all of the things that Tadashi had done to make the robot truly unique.

"Pretty epic eh? He can even tell we're twins."

"Everyone can tell we're twins." Hiro scoffed before pushing his face into Baymax's stomach to look at his inner workings again.

"He can lift over a thousand pounds." Tadashi chimed in as Hiro tilted back, looking up at Baymax, a look of shock on his face.

"Shut. Up."

Baymax produced two lollipops.

"You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop."

Hiro took one grinning.

"Thanks."

Baymax looked to Hideki.

"Would you like one as well?"

"Yes, please." He smiled, taking it. "Thanks, Baymax."

Baymax nodded before looking to Hiro.

"I cannot deactivate until you say, you are satisfied with your care."

"Well in that case, I am satisfied with my care." Hiro replied before popping the candy back into his mouth.

The three watched Baymax waddle over to his charging station, starting to deflate.

"He's gonna help a lot of people." Tadashi said with pride.

"So, what's it run on?" Hiro asked.

"Lithium ion" Tadashi and Hideki said in unison. Tadashi ruffling Hideki's hair. "Jinx!"

"You know, supercapacitors would work better." Hiro replied.

"Huh… I'll think about that." Tadashi blinked.

Hideki turned, noticing someone at the door, feeling dread as he recognized the man.

"Burning the midnight oil again, Mr. Hamada? Cloning?"

Tadashi perked up, looking to the man in question.

"Professor! No, I was just showing my little brothers the lab. You remember Hideki."

Hideki said nothing, ducking behind Hiro, trying to hide behind his "nii-san."

Hiro gave Hideki a confused look.

"And I'm his twin brother, Hiro. The older twin." He added quickly.

"Ah, the bot fighter." The professor noted, looking at Hiro's Megabot. "When my daughter was young that was all she wanted to do. May I?"

Hiro nodded handing it over.

"He's not getting mine." Hideki whispered just so Hiro could hear. "Deal?"

Hiro nodded.

"Magnetic bearings, very nice. Solid construction." The professor noted as he moved out of the room, Hiro following. Hideki kept close to his twin, making a small whimpering noise of "Stop moving so fast!"

"Thanks. I could show you how I put him together." Hiro smirked.

Tadashi knocked on the wall as he smirked, pointing to the man.

"Hey, genius. He invented them." He knocked on the wall, disappearing again.

Hiro's eyes widened.

"You're… Robert Callaghan… As in… Callaghan's laws of robotics?"

"Indeed. You know your stuff." Callaghan smiled, handing Hiro back Megabot. "I bet you win a lot."

"Yeah, I do… Made Hideki a robot too but he left it at home." Hiro shrugged. "It's kind of my thing. Winning comes easily if you know how to pull the right moves."

"He's unbeatable."  _SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM._ Hideki didn't know why he felt hostile towards Callaghan but he just wanted the man away from his family. To back up and disappear.  _GO. AWAY._

"I see. Maybe you would consider applying here? Your ages wouldn't be an issue."

Tadashi came out of the lab as he and Callaghan started walking down the hall, talking. Hiro gave Hideki a concerned look.

"I dunno, Hideki's pretty serious about finishing high school and Hiro's dedicated to his bot fighting."

"I could see why. I'm sure it comes easy for them both… But if they prefer easy, well, then this school isn't for them."

The twins couldn't help the offended looks that they got as they went into the elevator with Tadashi. Callaghan held the door open as he smirked at the twins.

"We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students, like your brother, all will go on to change the world and make their path in history. But, good luck with your tasks." He let it close.

"EASY!?" Hideki fumed. "HIGH SCHOOL!? EASY?!"

"Whoa, Deki, chill!" Hiro cringed. "But really, me? Not being able to apply here!?"

Tadashi tried not to chuckle, shaking his head. He knew the right kind of fire would get Hiro to work the gears in his brain but he didn't expect Hideki to get pulled into it as well.

"Well, you did try to skip out on your high school graduation."

Hiro scoffed as they started to head out.

"Shut up."

Tadashi went over to his scooter, grabbing his helmet.

"Better hurry if we don't wanna miss that bot fight."

The twins were quiet, grumbling a bit.

"What was that?"

Hiro turned around.

"I HAVE to go here! If I don't go to this nerd school. I'm gonna lose it!"

"And if I don't get in, they're all gonna think I'm just your idiot brother!" Hideki fumed.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow but smirked, saying nothing.

"HOW DO WE GET IN!?" The twins yelled.

_Music to my ears._

"Get on and I'll tell you when we get home."


	6. Progress

Chapter 5: Progress

"Alright, listen up!"

The twins looked up, seeing Tadashi enter the room again, the twins hiding the box of pocky they were eating.

"What?"

"Were we goin' somewhere?"

It was the next evening as by the time they had gotten home from SFIT, the twins were too tired to think straight. It was straight to bed for the both of them and Tadashi had stayed up a few hours later to be sure they were actually sleeping.

"No, it's a little too late to run out." Tadashi pointed out. "But, you two wanted in, right?" He had a stapler and a poster rolled up under his arm.

Hiro perked up while Hideki looked nervous.

"Yeah!"

"Um…Sure?"

_Why did I say I wanted in!?_

Hiro moved to his desk chair as Hideki laid flat on the bed.

Tadashi stapled an SFIT poster over Hiro's bot fighting one.

"Every year the school has a student showcase. You do something that blows the judges away, Callaghan especially, you're in!" He explained to the two with a big grin. "That's all you gotta do!"

"Oh… It will." Hiro grinned as he grabbed his pencils and paper. "Just leave me to plot."

Tadashi looked to Hideki.

"What about you, Deki?"

"... I'm gonna fail." He rolled over, hiding his face. "I'm an IDIOT!"

Tadashi shook his head.

_He needs to quit that._

He sat next to him.

"You're not an idiot, Deki. So, quit calling yourself that. You're smart in your own way. So, prove it to 'em… and no one said you HAD to go to SFIT. I thought you wanted to.''

Hideki sighed and sat up, hugging Tadashi.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "I was annoyed and I was tired and… Gah! You know how it is when you're tired and can't think straight! You say weird stuff!"

Tadashi ruffled his hair.

"I don't know if I say weird stuff."

"You do." Both twins replied as Hiro sharpened his pencils, looking at the point for a moment.

"My point is… you can't give up just yet. Alright? Do your best and that's all it'll take. I'll be proud either way."

Hideki smiled, hugging Tadashi one more time before grabbing some of Hiro's things and laying out on the floor, trying to come up with ideas.

As it was… neither twin could figure anything out.

"Did that already. Did that when I was five…"

"Saw Hiro break his arm doing that… Did we all mutually agree hovercrafts are a horrible, HORRIBLE idea?" Hideki mused.

"Banned for life under threat of living in the garage." Tadashi quipped, reading a book.

Hiro groaned, hitting his head on his desk.

"Brain… Work… With… Me."

"And here I thought I was the dumb one." Hideki murmured, earning a few paper balls thrown at him. "HEY!"

"You summoned it." Hiro muttered before staring daggers at the paper before him. "C'mon…" He started to sketch before crossing it out and angrily throwing it aside in a crumpled up mess.

Hideki just sighed as he tried to think of something. Anything.

_I wonder if it would be against the rules to use Hiro's fighting bot he made me. I mean, it was made BY a Hamada. But… I don't wanna take his spotlight._

"I got nothing!" Hiro yelled after a while, hitting his head on the desk. "Useless. Empty. BRAIN!" He groaned.

"That makes two of us. Hiro-nii." Hideki rolled over onto his back. "Two brains and neither one can come up with jack."

"Washed up at fourteen. So sad." Tadashi commented.

"I don't see you coming up with anything either!" Hideki crumpled up some paper, throwing it at their elder brother.

Hiro groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I'm never gonna get in."

"Neither am I. Why did I even wanna do this again!?"

"Alright, that's it!" Tadashi put down his book, going over to the two, picking both up in each arm before throwing them onto Hiro's bed. "Not giving up on either of you. So, who's going first?"

"DUDE RUN!" Hideki yelled as he bolted to the other side of the room. Hiro made to go after his brother but got pulled by his ankles onto Tadashi's shoulder.

"WAH! TADASHI!"

Tadashi smirked, shaking Hiro around a little.

"Shake things up!" He laughed.

"What!?"

"Use that big brain of yours and think your way out." Tadashi smirked down at his younger brother who gave him an annoyed look. "Look for a new angle."

Hiro sighed and let himself hang upside down before spotting Megabot, smirking as the gears began to turn.

"Well… I know one thing. At least, to get me out of this."

"Well?"

"SICK 'EM!"

Both boys whipped out controllers as their robots went straight for Tadashi's ankles.

"ACK!"

THUD!

"OW!"

Hiro and Tadashi both wound up on the floor, Tadashi on top of Hiro. "Get… off of me. Your fat butt is crushing me."

"Funny, I don't remember the floor being this lumpy." Tadashi grumbled but got up, helping Hiro up. "Sneaky."

Hideki rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, ladies you're both beautiful."

"HEY!"

"Ignoring Tada-nii trying to kill me." Hiro gave Tadashi an annoyed look.

"Why do you two always think I'm trying to kill you or maim you!?"

"Because we know it bugs you." They said in unison before Hiro proceeded to drag Hideki to the garage.

"HEY! HIRO-NII!"

_Oh boy. This… can not end well._

oooooo

"You don't have any ideas right?" Hiro remarked as they headed into the garage.

"No. I'm not a genius like you, remember?"

"Well... " He took out his phone, quickly accessing the rules of the SFIT showcase. "There is no rule that says collaborations aren't allowed. Here's what we're gonna do. I'll do all the rendering and stuff… including putting these suckers together. I need YOU to help me organize things and print them up. I can't run two computers at once without needing to keep moving. Can you do that?"

Hideki thought it over and nodded.

"Sure. But… what is this exactly?"

Hiro grinned. "Something that's gonna blow Baymax right out of the water."

"...Oh… This is gonna be good."

With that, they got straight to work. Hiro brought up Megabot's image on the program, getting rid of the extra appendages and face, twisting it until it had a different look.

"How's that?"

"Looks like a raisin." Hideki tilted his head. "... How big is that gonna be? Cause we could use Megabot-"

"Ah ah. No more easy ways out, Otouto."

 _Guy's ten minutes older and he acts like it's ten years… But still… He is technically my older brother._ Hideki shook his head.  _And we encourage it._

"Alright, Hiro-nii. Tell me when to start printing." He hurried over to the second computer, getting it connected.

"We'll print one then we'll multiply."

"... How small are these things gonna be?"

Hiro gave a wicked grin.

"Ever hear the term microscopic?"

Hideki put a hand to his face.

"We're gonna be at this all summer."

"That's the plan!"

_We're screwed._

Hours went by, Hiro and Hideki doing their respective jobs. Hideki questioning more and more if he wanted to go into this school for robotics, when he hadn't even been through his freshman year completely.

_I'm not a genius like Hiro or a total med geek like Tadashi._

_What would I do? I can't piggy back off of Hiro._

He thought back to Callaghan and found himself growling as he dumped a tray of finished miniature robots, "Microbots" as Hiro dubbed them, into a recycling bin for storage.

_Thinks I have it easy… Creepy, dead eyed…_

…  _I'm not letting Hiro go to THAT alone. There's my motivation. I'm gonna get in because if I don't, I'll have to drop out of school with how much I'll be hanging around there._

Tadashi looked in on them, shaking his head.

"Guys, c'mon, it's getting way too late for this."

"It's only midnight!" Hiro protested.

"Yeah it's only-WAIT WHAT!?"

"It's bed time, that's what." Tadashi shook his head as he motioned for them to go back inside the house. "Go on."

"Man, just when we were on a roll." Hiro murmured, heading out, peeved that their timing got interrupted. "Big brother's sense of honor."

"My hands hurt from too much button pressing." Hideki sighed, giving Tadashi a grateful look as he fell into step behind his twin.

Tadashi took a glance at what was in the recycling bin and shrugged.

"This could either be the best project of them all or seriously make Hiro crazy." He mused before closing up the garage and following after his brothers.

_Though… who would've guessed they decided to go for it together._

_Just hope Hiro remembers that Hideki doesn't take stress well._

oooooo

"Hey, Hiro, you gonna help me with my shift or are ya gonna kiss your robots?" Hideki called up the stairs crossing his arms.

All three of the Hamada siblings worked in the cafe part time and Hideki took it seriously. He liked helping his aunt in the cafe, either running the register or waiting on tables. For him, it was fun.

"Hold on, hold on! Just gotta finish up this one circuit."

"... I thought Tadashi officially banned microbots from the house-"

"I did. HIRO!"

"Fiiiiine!"

Hiro hurried down the stairs taking his apron from Hideki giving him an annoyed look.

"Snitch."

"Ogre."

Tadashi shook his head, following them back down to the cafe.

"Guys, you're twins, stop getting on each others nerves because you're likely gonna live the same life span and therefor stuck with each other for life."

It was a few weeks into the microbots project. The twins were making progress but… it was at the cost of their patience with one another. They both were losing sleep since Hiro refused to do it alone, reasoning that: "The point of this is that we BOTH do the work!"

Hideki just wanted to sleep and forget this entire thing but he wasn't going to let Hiro run himself into the ground. Even if he had a few thoughts of tying him to Tadashi's scooter and letting it rip.

_These two are going to be the death of each other._

The twins gave each other sour looks before getting to work.

"Hey, look who survived!"

 _Fred… and looks like…_ Tadashi looked up from a table of college girls he was waiting on to see the rest of the gang was there as well.

"We'll be out back." Gogo motioned with her head to where the garage was as the group filed out.

"You're sicking your nerd squad on me?" Hiro asked as he passed Tadashi with a tray of food.

"Not sickin' 'em on anyone. But if you got on her last nerve, Gogo might just bite you."

"Ahuh."

"Guys, leave your quarrels out of work or no one's going to that showcase!" Aunt Cass warned from her spot at the register.

The rest of the shift was silence except for taking orders and delivering them.

When they were done, they headed out to the garage.

"Tadashi, please, help. I can't take it." Hideki pleaded, grabbing his brother's sweater, giving a puppy eyed look. "Make him see reason! I need SLEEP!"

Tadashi sighed and side hugged the boy.

"You knew going into this that Hiro was gonna take over. It's okay to say: "I changed my mind." I'm still proud of you for trying."

 _Trying…_  Hideki sighed.

"No… I can't let Hiro down… But… do you think they'll really give out more than one scholarship?"

Tadashi chuckled.

"There was one year where a whole group won." He smirked, nodding to where the rest of the gang was as Hiro was showing them the microbots. "I just so happened to be apart of that group."

Hideki's eyes widened.

"No way. What did you make?"

"I'm not telling." Tadashi chuckled, walking in, adjusting his hat. "That is for me to know and you two to never find out."

"To never find out what?" Hiro asked.

"Ah, you mean THAT." Gogo smirked, nudging Tadashi. "Oh THAT was great."

"Yep, that whole night was great."

The twins were thoroughly confused as this continued.

"Wait what?"

"Oh yeah, I still USE that."

"Still use what!?"

"If we said it… It would be breaking nerd lab code." Fred explained. "... I need to nickname you two."

"And this is the part where Hideki takes his job seriously and puts on his headphones." Hideki replied as he hurried to his "station" as he started packing up more microbots, putting his headphones on.

"...Uh… I got rendering to do." Hiro said getting to it.

The college students laughed.

"They're gonna fit in just fine." Tadashi laughed.

"When they get in, they will. Callaghan'll have his hands full." Honey Lemon giggled. She looked over the twins, grinning as she got an idea. "You know, I bet with your combined cuteness it might help."

"Us? Cute? Pfft!" The twins scoffed in perfect unison, giving each other a high five. "We're NOT cute."

"Ahuh, if you weren't cute then why does Mrs. Matsuda ALWAYS give you extra stuff?" Tadashi chuckled, ruffling both their hair.

"ACK! DASHI!" They both yelled, trying to protect their hair.

"Well…" Honey Lemon took a picture of the twins. "We could go with matching outfits."

Both boys looked genuinely horrified as they looked to one another.

"Uh…"

"I dunno… Hiro wears… literally the same stuff." Hideki pointed to his brother's hoodie.

"And look at this vest, it's disgusting!" Hiro fingered the faded and worn denim. "When was the last time you washed it?"

"Last week!"

"Oh no, nothing out of your closets." Honey Lemon grinned. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping."

"But-"

"No buts." Tadashi agreed with her, giving her a warm smile. "Honey's offering this out of the kindness of her heart. I'll come with so you don't have to manage the wonder twins alone."

She giggled, blushing a bit.

It dawned on the two just what their big brother was doing.

 _He's using us. Like puppies._ Hideki shook his head.

 _That is so not cool… Is that even in the Hamada Brothers rulebook!? I'm adding it!_ Hiro huffed to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe matching haircuts-"

"NO!" Hideki flipped his ponytail back to where it hung off his back. "You are NOT snipping off my ponytail! I spent four years growing this!"

Honey Lemon held up a hand.

"It's alright. It was just a thought."

The twins heaved a sigh in relief.

"But you are wearing matching outfits."

They groaned.

"Fiiine."

oooooo

"I can't believe we're doing this." Hiro sighed as they walked around a store, looking at what there was to offer.

"I can't believe we haven't ditched Tadashi yet." Hideki replied, glancing back to where their brother and Honey Lemon were talking. "... Well… we could practice our intro."

"Right here?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"... It's revenge, okay?"

"... I knew I loved you."

They spoke in hushed whispers before going over to a platform that once held mannequins but was now empty.

"Tadashi's gonna kill us…" Hideki murmured.

"... I lived a good life." Hiro shrugged.

They both cleared their throats.

"Hello!"

"We're the Hamada twins!"

"I'm Hiroki!"

"And I'm Hidero-Oops."

They both chuckled.

"Try I'm Hideki."

"And I'm Hiro… And we're identical twins."

"So, we're here today with another set of multiples but I'm not sure there's a legit name for that."

Tadashi and Honey Lemon looked over, seeing the boys. Tadashi facepalmed.

"GUYS! QUIT THAT!"

"I thought you wanted us to use our brains for something!" Hiro retorted.

"Save it for the showcase and really? Sibling jokes?"

"Aw."

"He's jealous." They leaned against each other, giving Tadashi a challenging look.

_Their getting along and they're using it to drive me crazy… Joy._

Hiro shrugged, looking to Hideki.

"Though the whole screwing up our names on purpose did sound cheesy."

"You brought it on yourself. It was YOUR idea." Hideki smirked.

Honey Lemon whistled, giving them both "The Look".

"Listen to your brother and get down from there. The sooner we get this over with the sooner you two can mess around."

They sighed.

 _And he sick'd his girlfriend on us… Joy._  They listened regardless.

Tadashi shook his head.

"Thank you." He whispered to Honey Lemon.

"Anytime, Tada." She smiled, looking around before kissing his cheek quickly. "They're cute like you are." She went off with the twins as Tadashi put a hand to his cheek.

_She kissed me… Alright note to self: Use the big brother card more often._

"TADASHI, GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO STOP MATCHING US!"

"She's-she's not my girlfriend!"  _Yet._

"Don't worry, I'm not putting you two in pink. You'll look adorable."

The twins groaned dramatically, giving their brother pleading looks.

Tadashi crossed his arms.

"Deal with it."

Hiro leaned in to whisper to Hideki as they were whisked off to the dressing rooms.

"We strike at midnight."

"Got it."

oooooo

"That… was a disaster."

"I can't believe Tadashi let her do this to us." Hideki looked at the bags of clothes like they contained poison. "I mean we're… we're different people."

"But she wants to help us get in… And let's face it, remember the baby pictures?"

"... I can still never tell which one I am in those." The younger twin pulled out a dark purple and navy blue striped shirt. "The fact they had something that looks good on us both is shocking."

"I'd pick green for you personally." Hiro shrugged. "But one night. What could happen?"

Hideki gave him a horrified look.

"Do you WANT us to get zapped by those bots?! Or get our brains scrambled by the transmitters?"

"Hey, that's not gonna happen. Seriously. We're gonna be fine." Hiro looked at the bags in distaste. "We'll have to twin it to win it but we can burn those clothes after."

"Riiiight. Bonfire behind the house it is."

The brothers shared a fist bump.

"Fwoosh!"

Hideki smiled, hugging Hiro quickly.

"What's that for?" Hiro chuckled, hugging his twin.

"For putting up with me."

"You're my twin. We're stuck with each other. Sorry for being well… bot crazy."

"Please, it's you we're talking about. This is your idea. I'm just acting as co-creator."

"Then we'll win. Twin?"

"Twin."


	7. In it to Twin It

Chapter 6: In it to Twin it

It was the night. The night that they had been working two weeks for.

"I'M NOT READY!"

"Hideki, get your butt in the car!"

Hiro tried pulling on his brother as he clung to the lamp post outside of the cafe.

"I'm not ready for this! I-I forgot what I have to say! What am I gonna do!?"

"You're panicking because you know you can't back down and it scares you. I get that, but I also know I'm sure as heck not going up there because there is way too many microbots to manage ALONE!" Hiro pulled again as both twins landed on the ground.

"OOF!"

"Okay… I'll give. I panicked."

"Ya THINK!?"

The twins got up, dusting themselves off before looking each other over. They both had on dark blue jeans and dark purple shirts with navy stripes across the shoulders.

They would admit, Honey Lemon had decent taste.

"Not that we're keeping these." They whispered, snickering before getting into Wasabi's car with the others. Aunt Cass would be bringing the microbots in the truck.

"So, you done freaking out?" Tadashi asked, looking behind him at the two.

"I was just fine. Hideki was having a moment-OW!"

"Thank you, dear brother, for your riveting intellect." Hideki said dryly, giving his twin a glare.

"Guys, don't fight now. You have to hold it together for two more hours. Two more hours and I could care less if you swung from the ceiling screaming like Tarzan-Don't even think about it."

_There goes that plan._

_We're gonna FAIL._

Oooooo

The group headed into the showcase building, looking around.

"Lot of sweet tech here this year." Tadashi remarked.

"Pfft yeah. Suuure." Hiro smirked, keeping his head held high.

"Well… it is pretty cool. It's just not ours." Hideki shrugged, looking around and spotting Callaghan at a booth. He shuddered, speeding his walk up. "Uh can we hurry? Please?"

"They're so tense."

"We're FINE!" Hiro rolled his eyes. "At least I am. Deki, slow down!"

"Sorry, sorry. You know I hate going on stage."

"It's true." Hiro looked back to the group. "When we were kids, he totally refused to go on stage during the school play."

"I went up there eventually!"

"Tadashi had to drag you!"

Hideki just lowered his head, turning red.

_Leave it to my twin to know how to get me._

"Hiro, leave him alone." Tadashi reached over, smacking him with his hat.

"HEY!"

"Woman up. Quit whining like a couple of little boys." Gogo remarked as they stopped by the stage.

"Yeah, you've been working like crazy." Honey Lemon agreed. "And you look adorable." She squealed a little, taking out her phone.

The twins ducked behind Tadashi.

"NO!"

"No more pictures!"

_Seriously, Tadashi, CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

Tadashi shook his head.

"You two really are jumpy."

"You'll be fine." Wasabi said as the twins came out from behind Tadashi, ruffling their hair a little. "Just relax. We got your backs."

"Yeah not like a zombie apocalypse is gonna break out and we'll be trapped in here… with a bunch of tech equipped for brain sucking-"

"FRED!"

Honey Lemon gave a puppy eyed look before the twins rolled their eyes and posed with Tadashi for a quick picture.

"Thank you! Alright, go ahead!"

The twins sighed before they nodded to each other as Hiro took out of one of the bins, two headbands.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"HIDEKI AND HIRO HAMADA, TO THE STAGE." A voice announced.

The twins looked to each other and nodded before getting onto the stage, Hiro grabbing a microphone from one of the attendants.

The twins both felt fear go through them as it hit them. Hideki felt himself start to shake as Hiro cleared his throat.

"Hello-"

The microphone let out a loud noise as he held it away from him.

"Erm… Hello…" He passed it to Hideki.

"W-We're the Hamada twins… I'm Hideki, the younger one."

Hiro took it back.

"And I'm Hiro, the elder. We've been working pretty hard on something we think is pretty cool." He smiled as he took out one of the microbots.

"These…" Hideki gestured to their headbands. "Are neurocranial transmitters. And THAT."

"Is a microbot." Hiro finished as the little robot moved.

People started to walk away.

They gulped, looking to where their friends were. Tadashi took a deep breath mouthing: "Breathe" to his brothers.

They nodded doing so.

"It might not look like much… but we don't look like much either."

"But when it's siblings come together, like we do..." The boys focused as there was a rumbling heard. People yelped and jumped as the microbots rushed to the stage.

The twins smirked as the microbots formed a large rectangle, Hiro letting go of the one he was holding as it joined its brethren.

"Things get a little more interesting."

"The microbots are controlled by the transmitter." Hiro continued as the microbots shifted shape. "We think what they want them to do."

The microbots parted, forming two humanoid figures as they waved.

"They do it!" Hideki grinned.

"Like… construction!" They both chorused as the microbots began to pick up and fuse together metal pieces, forming a tower as it carried the boys up to the top of it.

"What once took teams of people, months even years can now be done in one day ALL BY ONE PERSON!"

"Or by two twins if you happen to know any." Hideki grinned.

"But that's not all."

They focused again as the microbots broke off into separate groups. The twins took deep breaths before stepping off the tower as the crowd gasped.

But the microbots formed platforms under their feet.

"How about transportation?" The boys had the bots move them around the area as they walked along a bridge made of them.

"The microbots can move anything! Anywhere!"

"With ease!"

"The only limit is your imagination!" Hiro waved as the bots lifted up another student's display. "The applications for our tech is literally limitless!"

"If you can think it…" Hideki and Hiro were lifted onto the ceiling as they sailed by their friends, Tadashi jumping up to high five both his siblings. "THE MICROBOTS CAN DO IT!"

The microbots moved back to the stage as the boys descended down from it, jumping off. The microbots formed a large image of themselves.

"Microbots!"

They both bowed, as did the giant microbot.

The crowd started to cheer as they stood up fully. They were out of breath but were beaming.

"Did we do it?" Hideki whispered, looking to Hiro after a moment.

"I don't know but that was a lot of fun." Hiro grinned as they stepped off, taking off their transmitter,s wiping off a bit of sweat. It wasn't easy to sync up perfectly each time.

_We'll have to work on how we sync or how we control 'em. One good thing about being a twin. You can trust 'em not to screw up,_

"You did it!" Tadashi was the first to make it over to them, hugging his brothers close.

They laughed, hugging him back as they performed their signature fist bump.

"FWOOSH!"

"That was amazing!"

Everyone in their group hurried over to congratulate the boys on a job well done.

"Hiro, Hideki… Oh, I'm so proud." Aunt Cass hugged the two tightly. "Look at you, my little inventors!"

Hiro smirked, holding his head up higher while Hideki smiled sheepishly.

"Nice job working the twin thing." Fred grinned. "Like you had a hive mind thing going!"

"Nah... " Hiro and Hideki locked hands, holding them up. "We were one once. We just know how to do it again."

"Yup. That freaky mirror twin thing." Hideki grinned.

"Indeed. Your tech was amazing."

They looked to where the voice came from seeing a man in a suit walk up followed by a woman with short black hair.

Hiro gasped while Hideki look confused.

"Alistair Krei!" He exclaimed.

"Alistair who?"

Krei chuckled.

"I run Krei Tech and I must say, the microbots are quite the feat of technology. May I?"

Hiro offered him one as Krei looked it over.

"Very… Very well built." He looked to the boys smiling. "I want your microbots at Krei Tech."

"WHAT?!"

"Ahem." Callaghan gave Krei an angry look before looking to the twins as he walked over. "With some time to develop them more they could truly be something amazing but I wouldn't trust him with it. He's ignored sound science to get where he's at."

Hideki growled a bit, Hiro giving his brother a confused look.

"Robert, I know how you feel about me." He turned to the boys. "Hiro, Hideki, I'm offering you more money than any normal set of twins could ever imagine."

"Twin huddle." Hiro called before they kept close, whispering.

"If Callaghan says he can't be trusted…"

"Callaghan is a creep." Hideki hissed. "But I lost too much sleep to lose our bots! Those are our babies!"

"Right… and we don't sell our children." Hiro nodded. "And Callaghan isn't a creep."

Hideki rolled his eyes before they looked to the men and crossed their arms.

"They're not for sale." They chorused.

Krei frowned.

"I thought you two were smarter than that. Very well." He started walking off.

Hideki grabbed his transmitter, slipping it on as the microbot he had on him flew back, landing in Hiro's hand.

"We don't appreciate theft, Mr. Krei."

"Please leave." Hiro added.

Krei glared at the two before walking off.

Callaghan watched him go before turning to the twins.

"Well done. I look forward to seeing you both in class."

Hideki was confused as Hiro gasped in excitement as they were handed two matching envelopes.

"I don't get it."

"Hideki…. WE GOT IN!" Hiro cheered, hugging his twin. Hideki didn't respond as Callaghan walked off.

"I don't get it. Tadashi, does he really just hand them out?"

Tadashi frowned, thoughtfully rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll admit, that was weird. There was a big announcement every time. Especially if something rare like twins entering happened."

"..." Hideki looked at the envelope, feeling dirty. "... This is a dirty scholarship. This has to be a mistake."

"Deki, are you crazy!? Who cares!?" Hiro yelled. "We're in, it's ours. Who cares if he announced it? Tadashi's his star student that must mean he liked us!"

Hideki's eyes narrowed.

"Well,  **I** wish we didn't have him for a teacher."

Hiro growled a little.

"What do you mean? He's the creator of all sorts of tech!"

"Hiro, I'm just saying this isn't right. I'm gonna go talk to someone-" Hideki started to walk off until his shirt was caught by Tadashi.

"Hold it there, rebel. I know I said two hours and you two could go back to fighting but I was kidding." Tadashi took him aside as Hiro fumed by the stage. "Hideki, you're making accusations without getting the facts." He knelt to his level. "What is with you and Callaghan? You usually give people a chance."

"I. Don't. Like. Him." Hideki seethed. "He's. Creepy!"

"Deki, you're kidding me. Look, I know robotics intimidates you so maybe that's why-"

"Did you even LOOK at the way he looked when he handed us those things? Those are dead eyes!" Hideki insisted. "You have to talk to someone! An official, something! Please, Dashi!"

"But what if they decide you and Hiro are too immature for SFIT because you freaked out over something?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "You really wanna risk your education over that?"

Hideki lowered his head, crossing his arms.

"You never listen to me. You're yelling at me just like Hiro did."

"I'm not yelling at you, Deki. I'm trying to explain to you that everything is fine. I've been Callaghan's student for awhile now and he's always been good to me." Tadashi smiled reassuringly. "C'mon, give him a chance. I bet you'll learn a lot."

Hideki didn't return it as he pulled away from his sibling.

"Ahuh, sure."

Hiro looked to Hideki, raising an eyebrow.

"You done freaking out on me?"

"I wasn't freaking out. I wanted to make sure we actually won fair and square… I'm fine." He lied but gave Tadashi an annoyed look behind Hiro's back.

Tadashi frowned, shaking his head.

_Kid you have to be more trusting._

They started to head out until Hiro looked back, seeing Krei was still hanging around the stage.

"Hey, Deki?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you pack up the bots? You got the extra transmitter?"

"Yep." He nodded and hugged his twin quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm really glad we got in but I worry. I just wanna do the right thing." He whispered so only Hiro could hear.

"I know, I know. See you soon." Hiro whispered as they broke apart, Hideki running back over to the stage.

Hideki looked back at his brothers backs, frowning a bit.

"Be safe." He whispered before he focused as the microbots started to gather up. He was behind the tower, out of sight.

He was too focused on his task so he didn't see what was starting.

_Ugh…. Hiro was right, there is too many of them._

oooooo

Tadashi and Hiro had stayed behind, promising they'd catch up with Hideki at the cafe later. Tadashi leaned over the bridge, looking out at the pond.

"I know what you're gonna say Dashi." Hiro ,mimicking his older brother's voice. "I'm finally using my gift for something great and you're not getting yourself or Hideki arrested!"

"No, I was just gonna say both your flies were down for the entire show." Tadashi remarked.

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha…" He glanced down and yelped. "DUDE!" He smacked him.

"Ow!" He laughed. "Watch it with that rocket fist."

Hiro rolled his eyes, chuckling before he frowned, looking down at the water.

"... Thanks, Tadashi… For y'know… keeping me and Deki from killing each other… And for y'know… all of this. We wouldn't be going here if it weren't for you."

Tadashi smiled, ruffling his hair.

"You're my brothers. You're priority one, no matter what. I wanna see you two happy and healthy. I can't think of a better thing than going to college… Heck, this is big since Hideki was just a freshman before." He looked out to the robotics building next. "Welcome to nerd school…" He turned to Hiro, gaze softening. "Nerd."

Hiro chuckled, hugging him.

"Thanks, again Tada-nii. Love you."

"Love you too."

They stayed like that for a moment before an alarm going off caught their attention.

"Hideki!" They both yelled, taking off running for the showcase building, seeing that the entire building was engulfed in flames.

"Oh no… No no no!" Hiro yelled as he started to run towards the entrance.

Tadashi held him back. "Hiro stay here!"

"But Hideki-"

Tadashi took off his hat, handing it to him.

"I'll get him. Stay here and wait for the fire department. You understand me?"

"I…"

"Hiro!"

"I understand! JUST HURRY!" Hiro screamed, feeling panicked.

_My fault. My fault. I asked him to stay. HE'S IN THERE!_

Tadashi nodded before running inside, covering his mouth with his shirt as he looked around for his younger brother.

_Hang on kiddo. I'm coming._

oooooo

"PUT ME DOWN! I SAID YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" Hideki screamed as he kicked at the person holding his wrists.

The man holding onto him glared.

"You don't know what you're doing, young man. Give them to me or else."

"Go ahead. I dare you!" The boy snarled, struggling. "TADASHI! TADASHI!" He screamed, coughing a bit on the smoke. "TADA-"

Callaghan slammed the boy into the ground as he gasped in pain.

"Give me the transmitter or this will get a whole lot worse for you."

Hideki growled, focusing as a string of microbots shakily made their way up behind Callaghan.

"I'm not… Afraid of you, you creep."

"HIDEKI! HIDEKI WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"He's gonna kill you when he sees this." The boy smirked as Callaghan growled. He brought the boy up to eye level, tearing the transmitter off of him.

"He won't see anything… And neither. Will. You." He slipped it on, dropping him.

Hideki gulped as the microbots became active, becoming a wave of obsidian around the professor. He started to run as Callaghan attacked.

"TADASHI!"

He cried out when a string of them caught his leg, bringing him to the ground. He struggled.

"TADASHI! TADASHI I NEED YOU!"

The eldest came into view as he looked horrified at what he saw.

"Callaghan, what are you doing!? LET HIM GO!" He ran to Hideki, catching up before the boy could be pulled into the air, grabbing his brother. "GET AWAY FROM US!"

Callaghan narrowed his eyes.

"Fool."

The microbots holding onto Hideki fell before they heard something start to break.

Their eyes widened in horror before Tadashi threw Hideki to the ground getting on top of him, covering him as the beams from above shattered and started to bury them.

"AUGH!"

"T-Tada-nii!"

The last thing they both heard…. The last thing they knew… was…

**BOOOM!**


	8. Chapter 7: Alone Together

Chapter 7: Alone Together

Hiro watched in horror as the explosion blew the windows out.

He felt frozen. He couldn't move. But he could hear himself starting to scream.

"NO! NO! HIDEKI! TADASHI!"

_This is my fault… Hideki…. Tadashi… They're gone… I lost them both…_

_I'm the only one._

He heard sirens, not registering much else except for the sound of the flames. It felt like hours before the firefighters emerged, carrying a body.

His clothes were singed and his ponytail had been burnt off but Hiro recognized that face anywhere.

"HIDEKI!"

He ran over, held back by someone as his twin was handed over to the paramedics.

"NO! LEMME GO! THAT'S MY BROTHER! HIDEKI!"

_Why isn't he moving? Where's… Oh no… No…_

_Tadashi…_

"YOU HAVE TO GO BACK INSIDE! MY OLDER BROTHER IS IN THERE!" He struggled, trying to get loose. "LET GO OF ME!"

_Please!_

oooooo

Everything hurt. His head hurt, his arms hurt, his ankle was killing him.

Hideki cringed as everything came rushing back to him.

 _Dashi….?_ He thought he heard his older brother's voice.

"Ngh….?"

"Hideki?"

_No… Wrong. Gosh I'm tired. That's Hiro… But what's he doing in my-_

Hideki slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He knew this wasn't his room the second the white ceiling that replaced the black one of home met his eyes.

"Ngh….?"

"Hey…" Hiro came into view. He was hugging himself, tear tracks on his cheeks. "Y-You're awake."

Hideki frowned, looking to Hiro confused.

"What happened…? Where am I…?"

"Remember… the showcase? We got in?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… there was an accident… You and Tadashi were in the fire."

"... That wasn't an accident…" Hideki yawned, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes, grimacing when rough bandaging met his face instead.

Hiro shook his head.

"It was."

"But… Callaghan…"

"Died in the fire."

 _No he didn't. Why is he lying?_ Hideki searched his brother's face. He out of all people could tell when Hiro was pulling one, aside from their brother who knew when both twins were trying to cover up something. But he just frowned as he realized Hiro wasn't lying.

_So… He died trying to kill us? Weird._

"... Dashi?" He tried to sit up, only to get pushed back down gently.

"H-Hold up. I'll get the doctor." Hiro started, going for the door.

"Where's Dashi?"

Hiro tensed up, feeling his chest tighten as he tried not to sob. "... Tada-nii's… Not here."

_I… I can't… do it. I'm sorry, Dek._

"Where is he then?" Hideki questioned, not seeing Hiro's scared expression and he was too tired to notice how he was tensed up. "Is he at a different hospital?"

Hiro bolted out of the room.

"Hiro-nii? HIRO-NII!?"

_Where's my big brother?_

Hiro didn't come back for a few hours. Hideki heard from the doctor that was treating him that one of their friends had taken him home.

_He didn't even say bye. What's going on?_

"Hey, where's my other brother then? Tadashi?" He asked, sitting up, ignoring the warnings. "And I better not get any bullsh-Crap…"

_Tadashi's not even here and he still holds power over curse words._

"... Kid…" The doctor sighed. "I don't think I have the place to tell you."

Hideki growled a little.

"Then just get out of my room!"

"I need to change your bandages-"

"They're fine, just get out!"  _What is everyone not telling me!? Tadashi was right there. He was right next to me._ "I WANT MY BIG BROTHER!"

"Kid… I'm sorry." The doctor sighed, heading out. "He's up. He's pretty upset."

Hideki didn't look up when Aunt Cass walked in, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hideki?"

He looked away.

"What hospital did they take Tadashi to? I wanna see him. How bad did he get hurt?"

She frowned, feeling awful for what she had to tell her nephew.

"Hideki… Hideki, sweetie, look at me."

He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"He was there. I know he was there because he was with me! He was protecting me!"

"Hideki, they didn't find Tadashi when they found you!"

He gasped, going silent.

_What…?_

"They… They think him being in there… probably saved your life… Sweetie, there's nothing left."

"That's not possible… How can someone burn that fast?" He didn't believe it. He didn't want to. Tadashi was supposed to be immortal. He was supposed to always come when his brothers needed him. He was supposed to always take care of them.

Not… just disappear.

 _She's lying. She has to be lying. She has to be lying to me._ He thought, searching his aunt's face for any signs of deceit but found nothing but pain… Truth. He was stunned as he fell forward into her arms, starting to cry.

"NO! NO! Not Tadashi! NO!"

"Shh… I'm sorry." She cradled him gently, rocking him in her arms, tears escaping her. "He's gone, sweetie."

"Tadashi... " He whimpered, trying to hide his face. "This can't be real. I'm gonna wake up. This is a nightmare. SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!"

"It's real… I'm so sorry, Hideki. It's real."

_Tadashi… No… Please… He can't be dead._

_HE CAN'T!_

Hideki fell asleep in her arms, too tired to keep awake… Too tired to deal with what was happening.

oooooo

Tadashi's funeral was a week later, when Hideki was finally out of the hospital.

Hiro kept close to his twin the entire time, both their gazes downward.

Neither could believe this was their reality now. No more hearing the moped rev as Tadashi went to get them out of trouble or just to go to school. No more teasing him about going out on dates, no more attending SFIT with their older brother.

Life… looked uncertain now.

Hiro felt responsible for it all. He felt terrible, that because of one favor, just one, that his twin was still getting over injuries and his older brother's ashes were in the ground.

Hideki felt like he wanted revenge but there was no one to take it out on. He felt horrible for the way he felt. He just wanted to prove that it was no accident… but no one believed him.

_Why us?_

Even more so… it hurt knowing they were the last of their parents children. The last Hamada children alive. They didn't have any cousins. Aunt Cass was the only living sibling of their mother's.

They felt… alone.

oooooo

After the funeral, they didn't leave their rooms much. If they weren't in Hideki's room, they were in Hiro's. It was too quiet, lacking the chaos that they usually brought. No yelling, or complaining.

"... Hiro?" Hideki asked quietly as he messed with the snake robot he had been given by his twin.

"What?" Hiro looked up. "What?"

"... I'm sorry… I…"

Hiro sighed.

"Hideki… I'm sorry. I'm just… It hurts."

"I know… Me too." He looked down. "He was the best brother we could've hoped for."

"Yeah…" Hiro sighed, getting up, going over to him. "... I'm sorry I got you hurt."

"What? Hiro, that wasn't your fault." Hideki frowned, hugging his twin. "None of this was your fault. I don't think it was mine either."

"Freak accident." Hiro murmured.

 _Murder._ Hideki thought, keeping his head down as he huddled closer to Hiro. There were still parts of him that were sore and flared up with pain but he dealt with it.

Hiro stroked his hair, sighing.

_I'm the older twin… I'm the oldest now. He's my responsibility._

"Hey, you still got a big brother."

Hideki blinked, looking up. Hiro tried to smile, even if it hurt mentally to do so.

"Hiro-nii?"

"Yep. I won't let anything else happen. Promise." He held him close. "Just… don't leave me too."

"I don't plan on it." He laid his head on Hiro's shoulder. "Twin?"

Hiro nodded resting his head against Hideki's.

"Twin."

They were like that for awhile until they heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Boys?" Aunt Cass called quietly. "The university called again. Classes already started but… they said it's not too late to register and Hideki, your high school called too. They said you could come back if you wanted."

They look to each other and shook their heads.

"Can we talk about this later?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not going back to that school." Hideki muttered. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were, sweetie, but of course." She propped up the acceptance letters. "Just… think about it, okay?" She went over to the window. finding two plates. One untouched - Hiro's and one only half eaten - Hideki's. "You two need to try to eat more. What's Tadashi gonna say when he-" She fell silent, cringing at what she had just said.  _Stupid, stupid._

The twins just lowered their heads, keeping quiet.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"A-Anyway… Mrs. Matsuda's in the cafe again. She's wearing something totally inappropriate for her age again. I know that usually cracks you both up… or horrifies you."

"Not in the mood to laugh." Hideki murmured, curling up to Hiro.

"Not in the mood to be horrified either." Hiro deadpanned. Aunt Cass sighed, nodding as she headed back down.

"... Get rid of those stupid letters." Hideki muttered. Hiro got up as Hideki flopped on the large bean bag chair they had been resting on. He grabbed the letters, looking at them in irritance before throwing them into the wastebasket.

 _It was all for nothing._ Hiro thought, growling a bit.

"... Grab your bot. We're going out." He told Hideki, going to pick up Megabot.

"But… that's illegal." He blinked but did as told, hesitantly shrugging on his vest, hissing a bit.

"I don't really care. Maybe just maybe I'll get enough money so I can find you a better doctor."

Hideki glanced to Tadashi's side of the room, seeing a familiar red case.

"We could just activate Baymax."

Hiro scoffed as he looked for his controller.

"He was in the building. I bet he's totally screwed up too."

"Like us?"

Hiro's head snapped to Hideki as the younger twin stepped back at the look of anger in his eyes.

"Just… stop talking."

"Hiro…"

Hiro grabbed his robot as it fell apart, part of it landing on his foot.

"OW!"

"Hiro!" Hideki rushed forward, cringing as he grabbed his shoulder. "Ngh!"

"Ow… Ow… OW!" Hiro sat on his bed cringing. "Ugh… This SUCKS!"

They heard something beep as they fell quiet in confusion.

"... Did you just beep?" Hiro pointed at his brother.

"No. Did YOU just beep?"

"When did I beep!?"

"Just now!"

"I did not!" They didn't notice the white puffy robot inflating behind them as they argued.

"You so did!"

"If I beeped then what was THAT!?"

"How am I supposed to know!?"

"Because… you've been sleeping in here for three days!?"

"Because my sheets hurt to lay on!"

"We have the same sheets!"

They heard something fall over as their heads snapped to see the robot had knocked over some of Tadashi's old books as he made his way out of the area. He waddled up to them.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax greeted the two.

The twins both held up a hand.

"Uh… Hey… Baymax."

"He's still active. HA! I was right!" Hideki cheered a little. "Yes! No more bot fighting!"

"I was alerted to sounds of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I just stubbed my toe. I'm fine." Hiro said quickly, smiling a little at the familiar sight.

"Just moved wrong." Hideki replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as his pain chart appeared.

The boys looked to each other and smirked before it fell. There was no older brother to play the "Eight Game" with anymore.

"... Nothin'."

"Zero."

"I will scan you now."

"DON'T SCAN US!"

"Scans complete."

They facepalmed.

"Unbelievable."

"Why am I getting flashbacks to when Tadashi had to reset your shoulder, Hiro?"

"Because he didn't give me a chance to run then either?"

Baymax blinked.

"No injuries received, Hiro. Your own injuries are healing fine, Hideki. However, both your neurotransmitter levels and hormones are fluctuating. Diagnosis: Pubert-"

"NO!" Hideki waved his arms, ignoring the soreness that flared up. "NO! NO! WE ARE NOT GOING THERE!"

"But it is quite normal for young men your age to-"

"Nein! Nein!" Hideki made an X with his arms. Hiro facepalmed shaking his head. "Tadashi already gave us The Talk. The Talk we swore we never would speak of again!"

"Oh, that was traumatizing alright." Hiro grumbled. "We know the birds, the bees and all that freaky stuff, We don't need to hear it again!"

"... Very well." Baymax looked around the room. "... You might trip."

"We will not trip." Hiro got up but slid on Megabot's pieces, holding onto the shelf next to his bed… as it came off the wall. "OW!"

"On a scale of one to-"

A large figure dropped on Hiro's head.

"OW!"

"On a scale of-"

THUD!

"OW!"

"On a scale of-"

"OW!"

"On a scale of-"

"OOOW!"

Hideki shook his head, watching. Part of him wanted to help his brother up and save him from the toys raining down on him. Part of him was amused as it seemed Karma was coming to collect her dues for previous comments. "Wow… so smooth."

Hiro growled at his twin.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked.

"Zero. Like, nothing. Nothing at all." Hiro reasoned only to yelp when he was lifted up.

"It is alright to cry."

"He's not crying, he's got allergies." Hideki smirked.

"I'm not crying and I don't have THOSE kinds of allergies!" Hiro snapped, squirming. "Put me down!"

"Very well."

Once Hiro was standing again he dusted himself off.

"Ugh... Alright, time to go back in your box." He dragged the charging station over as he tried to force Baymax to squish down into it. "C'mon, time to shrink."

Hideki couldn't take it. He fell back onto Hiro's bed laughing as his brother climbed on top of Baymax, trying to squish his head down as the robot looked around quickly.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax informed the teenager.

"Fine I am satisfied with my-"

WOOSH!

Baymax slid out from under Hiro as the boy fell hitting the floor.

"OW!"

"On a scale of-"

"I'M FINE!" Hiro groaned getting up as Hideki was laughing so hard he couldn't speak. "Oh shut up!"

Hideki pointed at him, laughing so hard tears were running down his cheeks.

"Yo-Your face." He gasped before throwing his head back laughing. "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!"

Hiro rolled his eyes before shoving him off his bed.

"And mine!"

"Oof! HEY!"

"Sorry, my hand became possessed." Hiro smirked.

Hideki rolled his eyes, getting up, acting like he was going to go downstairs… but instead took a running leap, tackling Hiro as they both went sailing clean off Hiro's bed and hitting the floor.

"HEY!"

"THIS IS KARMA!"

"Oh, I'll show you karma!"

When stress got high, they did what they did best. Dealt with it. Even if it meant wrestling each other on the floor, one ignoring healing injuries, the other trying to ignore his broken heart.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"Victory will be mine! I am WAY stronger!"

'Liar!"

Baymax waddled over to the two wrestling boys, finding Hiro managing to get Hideki into a headlock.

"That is it. I know Tadashi said no more but you are so getting spit in your hair now-"

"NO!"

Baymax pulled them apart, lifting both up.

"Violence is not the answer and rough housing can lead to bodily harm. Please, stop."

They grumbled, glaring at each other before they found themselves smiling a bit.

"I feel much better, actually." Hideki shrugged.

"... Actually I do too. Guess it's that Hamada hard headedness."

"Better than moping right?"

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked as he set the twins down. Hideki flopped onto Hiro's bed grabbing one of his books.

"Nope." Hideki said as he started to read. "Please stay active. It's fun seeing Hiro actually move."

"Screw you, Deki. Screw. You." Hiro scoffed but he was trying not to laugh as he picked up the pieces of Megabot, having to reach under his bed to get one. He noticed his shirt from the showcase moving. "... What the…?" He pulled it out and dug through the pocket finding a microbot. "... A microbot?"

Hideki looked up.

"We still have one?"

"Yeah but… It's moving." Hiro put it into a petri dish and set it aside. "It thinks it's attracted to the others. Guess it's busted."

Hideki frowned, unsure of that but wasn't in the mood to be told he was crazy or just trying to reason an accident into murder.

"Guess so."

The boys fell quiet as Baymax waddled over, looking at the microbot. He picked up the petri dish and looked to Hiro.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."

"Oh yeah?" Hiro smirked. "Why don't you go and find out where it wants to go then?" He said, sarcastically.

"Funny." Hideki murmured, his eyes on his book.  _Not._

It was quiet for a moment. Too quiet. They couldn't even hear the microbot struggling to escape its glass prison. Then they heard their back door slam shut.

"... Baymax?" They both asked, looking up and feeling horror go through them as they realized… Baymax was gone.

"Oh… CRAP!"


	9. Chapter 8: Huggable Detective

Chapter 8: Huggable Detective

"OH CRAP!" Hiro and Hideki yelled as they rushed to the window, Hiro pulling the blinds open as they saw Baymax waddling in the street.

Hiro gulped.

"Oh… No, no, no."

"THAT WAS THE LAST THING OUR BROTHER LEFT US!" Hideki screamed as he shoved his shoes on, starting to run down the stairs, Hiro grabbing his hoodie as he bolted after Hideki.

"I know, I know! I'M SORRY!"

Hideki swore as Hiro gave him a shocked look.

"I'll put it in the jar later!" He replied as they hurried out into the cafe, nearly bowling into their aunt.

"Hiro? Hideki?" She asked as the twins spotted Baymax and tried not to freak out. "Look at you two, you're up! And dressed!"

"Y-Yeah! We thought it was y'know… Time." Hiro replied, trying to play it cool.

"And I was feeling better! We were thinking of-"

"Registering for school?" Aunt Cass asked with an excited look.

"Yep and hitting that Gyros Cart on the way. Pick up some for our friends, y'know?" Hideki said, grinning, bouncing in place a bit, feigning excitement while inside he was screaming in terror.

"Alright!" She hugged the boys, Hideki hiding a wince. "I'll make a big dinner then. Don't get a ton of food. We'll have hot wings with the sauce that makes our faces numb!"

"Sure, sure!"

They started to head out before she pulled them back in.

"Last hug." She murmured, hugging them tighter. They hugged her back quickly before they bolted out the door.

"Who else felt MAJOR guilt!?"

"We'll make it up to her!" Hiro yelled as he looked around for Baymax, spotting him. "That way!"

The twins took off in hot pursuit, calling out for the robot.

"For… someone… with stubby legs… he can go FAST!" Hideki panted as he kept in time with his twin.

Hiro looked around grimacing.

"C'mon…"

"Look!" Hideki grabbed his sibling's arm as they spotted Baymax riding a cable car. "BAYMAX!"

They took off running, Hideki getting close.

"Gimme a running boost!" He yelled.

Hiro pushed up on Hideki's sneakers as he jumped… only to miss as he hit the ground face down.

"AUGH!"

And Baymax was too far away to hear the "sound of distress" either.

"... Crrraaap and a half!"

Hiro helped him up, shaking his head as they both took off again.

"Ugh, why did I DO that!?"

"We didn't know! I was never around Baymax when Tadashi and I were being sarcastic!" Hideki called as he tried to keep up.

"Tadashi lives with us for fourteen years, FOURTEEN and he doesn't program sarcasm! I dunno whether to be insulted or impressed!" Hiro growled in annoyance.

"TRY LET'S FIND THE ONE PIECE OF HIM WE HAVE LEFT, YOU IDIOT!" Hideki screamed as a few people gave them looks.

They got to the cable car station, Hiro jumping on only to get alerted by Hideki yelling and seeing his twin rushing after Baymax.

"THIS WAY!"

"COMING!" He sprinted after, both twins skidding, nearly hitting a wall as they made a sharp turn.

"Oh gosh where? Where?"

Hideki and Hiro were back to back as they looked around and spotted Baymax going down an alleyway.

"... If he's bot fighting, I'm gonna be impressed." Hideki muttered as the twins pressed onward.

Hiro rolled his eyes but narrowed them in focus as they jogged up to Baymax who was in front of an abandoned looking warehouse.

Baymax turned to the boys and held up the microbot.

"I have found where your tiny robot wishes to go."

"It doesn't wanna go ANYWHERE!" Hideki exclaimed.

'It's broken!" Hiro added taking it. "It's not-"

The microbot changed direction as Hiro moved towards the building.

The brothers looked to one another before Hiro pocketed the microbot. He tried the door and found it locked.

"There is a window." Baymax pointed.

Hiro and Hideki looked at it before smirking.

"Hey, Hideki?"

"Yes ,Hiro-nii?"

"You wanna twin it to win it?"

"You know it."

Before long they had Baymax shoved under the window as the boys climbed up onto his shoulders.

"Please take caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm."

"Yeah, yeah." They muttered before finding their way inside.

They looked around, seeing it was mostly dark. There wasn't much to be seen to their eyes.

They heard a loud SQUEAK.

The boys slowly turned to see Baymax had climbed up… and had gotten stuck.

"... I will need to deflate a bit." Before he began to do so.

Hideki looked around, keeping watch as Hiro facepalmed.

"You done?"

Baymax let out a squeak as he nodded.

"Yes."

The twins pulled him in.

"It will take me a moment to reinflate."

"Whatever!" Hideki said as he and Hiro climbed down the platform, looking around.

Hiro frowned as he walked over to an area that was curtained off.

_What's this…?_

He went around it, gulping at what he saw.

It looked like someone's attempt at a treatment room but it seemed to be failing as there was no one there… but from the blood staining the gurney, there was someone once.

Hideki looked around himself, looking into a large bin.

"... Hiro!"

Hiro ran out and over to his twin.

"What is it?"

Hideki reached in, holding up a handful of the contents of the bin.

"These babies look familiar?"

Tiny black robots. Tiny black robots that were all too familiar.

"Our microbots? But…"

"Look at the sheer numbers. We never created that many."

The twins glanced around, finding a machine that was making microbots, one after another.

"Someone's… Making more?"

"And it seems someone's been in the torture department too. You should've seen the blood I found-"

"Hiro? Hideki?"

The twins jumped, seeing Baymax standing behind them. Hiro put a hand over his heart.

"You gave me a heart attack!"

Hideki's eyes widened as he made an X with his arms. shaking his head.

Baymax rubbed his hands together as the palms glowed blue.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear." He moved to put them to Hiro's chest as the boy jumped back.

"Whoa, whoa stop! I'm fine!"

"It's an expression!" Hideki added before the boys gulped as a realization hit them.

They were being loud. Really. Loud.

Hiro and Hideki looked to one another before down at the bots.

"... Grab a handful of 'em." Hiro murmured.

Hideki dug into his pockets, trying to find some sort of container, finding a plastic bag.

"... I am so glad for late night snacking now." He said, emptying it out before shoving some of them in, sealing it up and replacing it.

At that moment there was distinct footsteps heard.

The twins looked up to see a man standing across the room. He was dressed in dark clothing, his face covered by a mask. A red and white kabuki mask.

He had a katana strapped to his back that he unsheethed, holding it up.

"... Crap." The twins whispered.

"Uh… Can't we talk about this?" Hideki asked as he and Hiro backed up.

The man lunged forward as the twins took off running.

"KEEP GOIN'!" Hiro yelled as he did a lap around the machines, grabbing Baymax. "C'mon!"

"I am not fast!"

"NO KIDDING!"

Hideki yelped as he ducked behind a machine, only to have said machine sliced through.

"TADA-NII!" He screamed out of instinct.

"TADASHI'S NOT GONNA SAVE US THIS TIME!" Hiro yelled as he grabbed a wrench, swinging it at the man's back. He ducked, avoiding getting stabbed but… Baymax got a gauge in his vinyl as air started to leak out.

The boys regrouped as they kept running, the man in hot pursuit… before they heard a familiar sound.

Microbots becoming active as the man was lifted up by a wave of them.

"Oh… Shiitake…" Hideki started.

"Mushrooms." Hiro finished. "HURRY!"

The trio got down into a ventilation system, the boys crying out when microbots found their way inside.

They managed to get out and bolted for the entrance, squeezing Baymax through crevices.

"Punch it down!" The twins yelled, looking back as Baymax only really tapped the door. "KICK IT!"

A very light kick.

"GAH!"

"This is HOPELESS-" Hideki groaned before they got to the window they came out of. They shoved Baymax through before Hiro was grabbed by the bots and yanked up into the air.

"GAH!" He struggled.

"HIRO!" Hideki screamed, picking up the fallen wrench and charging. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

Only to be grabbed himself. They were brought close to the masked man's face.

The message was clear but unspoken: Get out or die trying.

The twins gulped as they were brought over to a window higher than before as the bots broke through, taking them with.

The man let them fall as they flailed, trying to stop their momentum as the ground rushed up to meet them.

THUD!

SQUEAK!

Luckily for them, Baymax broke their fall. There was more deflating as they took off, Hiro dragging Baymax as Hideki looked back fearful for himself and his brother.

The man in the mask was watching them leave.

_This is like a nightmare._

oooooo

"Who do you think that was!?" Hiro asked as they hurried along.

"It has to be Callaghan and please listen to me. He was there during the fire. He attacked me trying to take the bots and tried to beat me up! He kept attacking even after Tadashi ran in to get me out!" Hideki replied as they ran up the steps to the San Fransokyo Police Department, getting inside.

The air conditioning hit them, chilling them to the core with the realizations of what they had just seen. But there was a bigger problem.

"Let's just report what Callaghan did and get out of here." Hiro reasoned. "I'm cheesed off as all he k for what he did to you guys but that'd be fighting an army." He replied before the boys walked up to the front desk.

The officer running the front desk looked bored and like he didn't want to be there.

The twins sighed before Hiro knocked on the desk, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to report an assault."

"What is the nature of the crime?"

Both boys took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"We were attacked by a guy wearing a Kabuki mask!"

"No, no, we were attacked by ROBERT CALLAGHAN. He's not actually dead!"

"And he attacked us with a katana and microbots!" Hiro added, holding out a petri dish.

"So we ran and ran but he just wouldn't let up!"

"THEN HE THREW US OUT A WINDOW!"

"YEAH YEAH! And…"

"So… why didn't you report your uh… Mini bots-"

"Microbots."

"Stolen when they were?"

"WE THOUGHT THEY WERE DESTROYED!" The boys screamed. The officer didn't look impressed.

"And he was attacking us with a neurocranial transmitter."

"So… Mr. Kabuki Zombie was using ESP?" The officer asked, unamused.

"... Yeah… Sort of."  _Is it just me or do we sound like we're totally psychotic?_ Hideki thought.

"I know it sounds crazy but it happened! Baymax was there! Tell 'em!"

The healthcare robot held up a hand.

"Yes officer they are telling the-Truuuuuuth." Baymax twitched before he slumped forward, almost knocking Hideki over.

"Ack! Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

Baymax stood up a bit before slumping.

"Looooow battery."

"Did I mention Dashi never changed his batteries?" Hideki replied, trying to keep the robot from accidentally smothering him.

Hiro facepalmed.

"Unbelievable."

"Look, why don't we call your parents. Just leave your names and number-"

The boys took off with Baymax as they tried to get him to stand up straight.

"I'm your personal, Baymax, healthcare." Baymax muttered, eyes barely opened as he let out an insane sounding giggle.

The boys looked to each other.

"This is freaking weird." They both said before they tried to get Baymax to move. "C'mon, Baymax."

"I will scan you now, scan complete!" He fell over, knocking Hideki over. "Healthcare."

"Get. Your. Fat. Butt. Off. Of. ME."


	10. Chapter 9: Threatening Huggable Design

Chapter 9: Threatening Huggable Design

"I don't know about you Bro but I'm not even hungry." Hideki sighed as they came up to the front door.

"Then we're in different boats I wish we had gotten gyros… or hit that other shawarma place."

"Shawarma…" Hideki's stomach growled as they both sighed. "Can we eat downstairs?"

"Do you wanna make up the biggest load of crud we ever spat? Cause I dunno about you but I don't think Aunt Cass would take kindly to hearing all about… That!" Hiro shook his head. "And why us!?"

"He's a creeper and should be assumed as such. Until I see a dead body he's been alive since that night!" Hideki hissed.

Hiro sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Look, we can plan whatever once we get our robot fixed and then we can sleep… and then we can focus. Okay?"

"And eat wings?"

Hiro winced at the puppy eyed look his younger twin was giving him.

"And eat wings."

Hideki threw his arms around Hiro, letting out a quiet cheer before he ran inside.

"Wait Hideki-"

"Tadaima!"

 _You can't be too mad at him. He's tired, he's had a long day. He's your little brother, be the good big brother. Tadashi would want that. Take up your responsibility._ Hiro thought as he slowly followed, Baymax trailing in behind him.

"You fell out a window." Baymax slurred. The twins both froze.

"Hideki? Hiro? You two home?"

"Yup!" Hideki motioned for Hiro to come up with something as he bounded up the stairs, acting like he was full of energy. "We're home!"

"You fell out a window."

"Shhh you can't say that stuff!" Hiro hissed. "Shhh…."

"Shhh…."

He sighed and joined his twin at the top of the stairs, plastering a fake smile on as they leaned on each other.

"Yep. Hey Aunt Cass!"

"D'aaw, look at my little college men!" She squealed a little. "Oh, tell me all about it! Dinner's almost done!"

Hideki would've floated over to the table if he had the ability. He went over to the table hovering over the offerings, taking a moment to take in the aromas.

"Oh it smells SO good! I'm STARVED!"

Aunt Cass shook her head.

"I know but wait just two more minutes."

"Okay! Wings!"

"WIIIIIIINGS!"

"Yeah, wings!" She laughed, thinking the boys were just goofing around, just relieved to see them smiling and seemingly kidding around again.

In reality, Hiro was shoving Baymax upstairs.

"Alright, you guys are gonna feel this tomorrow, if you know what I mean!"

Hideki's enthusiasm for the meal dropped a bit as he cringed.

"Oh, we know."

She set down the plates before turning to the twins.

"Alright tell me all-"

THUD!

She looked up.

"What was that?"

"MOCHI!" The twins yelled.

"Oh that darn cat!" Hiro snapped his fingers.

"Huh."

Mochi mewed, rubbing up against Hiro's legs. Hiro picked up the cat and threw him.

"MEOW!"

Hideki felt his eye twitch.

_You did NOT throw MY baby like a football!_

"Well… dinner's done?"

"Yep. C'mon, help yourselves-"

"Uh actually, I, erm we got a LOT to catch up on and I need to help Hideki with his, right?" Hiro gave his twin a "You better help me with THAT." look.

"Right! Sorry, Aunt Cass." Hideki frowned, feeling genuinely heartbroken as he eyed the food.

"At least take some for the road." She said serving them up both plates, giving one to Hiro and one to Hideki. "Alright?"

"Okay!" Hiro hurried up the stairs, Hideki started to follow but doubled back and leaned up kissing his aunt on the cheek.

"I love you, Aunt Cass." He smiled.

She smiled softly, patting his head.

"Love you too, sweetie. Go on, don't keep your brother waiting."

"Hai!" He hurried up after, not even waiting until he cleared the steps before starting to eat. "This is SO good."

Hiro was sitting in his desk chair as Baymax was reinflating as he charged. The younger twin frowned.

"Hiro you need to eat too. C'mon." He nudged the plate closer to his twin. "Or I'm gonna eat all your gummy bears."

Hiro took the plate and ate with a gusto, Hideki plopping down on the floor. The twins were silent except for agreements of that yes, their aunt made the best wings in town.

"Oh gosh I missed this."

"Hideki we had wings two weeks ago."

"I missed it."

Hiro finished the last one, sighing as he slumped back. "That… was delicious."

"Worth it, right?"

Hiro nodded as he sighed.

"Man, wish Tadashi did come running in when that guy was attacking us."

"Tadashi."

The twins blinked and looked to where Baymax was and frowned. He was looking at Tadashi's side of the room at the hat on his bed.

"Tadashi." He repeated.

"He's gone." Hideki murmured, getting up and sliding the divider shut.

"When will he return?"

"He's dead." Hiro murmured. "You can't return from that."

Hideki sat down on Hiro's bed, looking down, feeling the mental and physical exhaustion start to take hold. He laid down, curling up a bit.

Hiro fiddled with his desk lamp.

"Tadashi is not gone."

"Yeah that's what everyone says! But he is. He's dead and he's never coming back!" Hideki snapped before lowering his head sniffling a bit.

Hiro got up and stroked his twin's back.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay Deki. It's okay." He murmured trying to hold it back himself.

"Tadashi is out there-"

"In a grave." The twins both muttered. "Just ash and dust."

Hideki rolled away from Hiro, making room as the teen plopped down beside his brother, both boys pressed up against each other, back to back. They didn't see each other but they were unconsciously mimicking each other.

A mirror image as they brought their knees to their chests, closing their eyes.

"Our Nii-san's dead." Hideki whispered.

"Tada-nii."

Baymax waddled over to the two.

"You are my patients. I would like to help."

"Can't fix this." Hideki murmured.

"Not like duct tape's gonna fix anything." Hiro sighed, sitting up slowly, putting a hand to his face. "It just doesn't work like that anymore."

They heard something that sounded like the computer as they looked up seeing Baymax had his hand on the computer. There was images flashing.

"What's he-"

"He's downloading." Hideki replied. "What are you downloading?"

"I am downloading a database on personal loss."

Baymax finished turning to the twins.

"Database downloaded. Treatments include: Contact with friends and loved ones."

"Already got that." Hiro put an arm around Hideki. "See? Loved one."

Baymax tilted his head.

"But you are both in need of treatment." Several familiar faces appeared on his chest before vanishing. "Your friends have been contacted."

"WHAT!?"

"Dude! Privacy!" Hideki grumbled before both twins were pulled into an embrace.

"There, there."

Hiro and Hideki smiled a bit as they relaxed a little before Baymax pulled back.

"Thanks, Baymax."

"Yeah."

"I am sorry about Tadashi."

Hiro shrugged. "Well, we know one thing. Deki didn't actually hit his head that hard." Hiro's eyes widened. "And…"

"They won't go after Callaghan because he's "dead" dude. THE COPS AREN'T EVER GONNA DO ANYTHING!" Hideki ran a hand through his hair. "Oh my gosh I WAS RIGHT!"

"But you know what this means…" Hiro narrowed his eyes. "We gotta catch him ourselves."

They were quiet before slowly turning to Baymax as evil grins slowly crossed their faces.

"I like where this is going." Hideki rubbed his hands together.

"Let's do this." Hiro grinned.

oooooo

The boys waited a few hours until they were sure Aunt Cass was busy. They quietly crept down the stairs, Baymax waddling after them.

They both cringed, realizing what their aunt was watching.

She gasped watching as a zombie that looked like it was made of tar took a bite out of a teenager's head.

"BRAINS!"

"Tarman for the win." Hideki whispered as they started to walk off, Baymax pausing to see what the movie was about. They grabbed him and pulled him along.

Once they were in the garage, Hiro took his place at his chair, Hideki leaning over his shoulder.

"Grab ALL of our kung fu movies…. and some of those tapes Tadashi used to work out with."

Hideki saluted and grabbed the DVDs as told handing them to Hiro as he ripped he footage off of it.

Hideki, while Hiro was doing this, grabbed their laser scanner.

"Arms up Baymax."

Baymax did so as the boy scanned him.

"Thank you. You got it Hiro-nii?"

"Yep." Hiro started configuring Baymax's image into movements created by the footage.

"Will apprehending Callaghan improve your emotional states?" Baymax inquired.

"YES!" The twins both chorused.

"He killed our big brother and tried to kill my little brother. He's not getting away with that." Hiro replied narrowing his eyes.

"... But Hideki is your age."

"It's a thing twins use, Baymax. Hiro popped out ten minutes before I did so that's why I call him Hiro-nii." Hideki explained while dodging as Hiro sped away from the computer, rolling to the next one.

"C'mere Otouto!"

"Comin'!" He jogged over as they went over images of armor, Hiro rendering what they deemed was "the best" before hitting "Print".

Hideki hurried over to the printer as he awaited the armor pieces, taking each out as they were printed. He slipped on goggles, sanding them down before they started to place them onto Baymax.

They finished stepping back. Baymax looked down at himself.

"... I have some concerns." He seemed to deadpan. "This armor may compromise my non threatening huggable design."

"That's the point!" Hideki laughed.

"Yup! You look sick!" Hiro grinned.

Baymax tilted his head.

"I cannot be sick. I am a robot."

They were about to respond when the computer beeped. "Data Transfer complete."

Hiro took out the red chip as he marked it with a small skull and cross bones.

Hideki took out a green marker and wrote: "Vengeance." across the top.

"It's ready."

Hiro went over to Baymax, pressing his access port as it slid open. The boys both flinched, seeing the Tadashi chip. It was just more of a reminder of what they lost.

Hiro slid the new chip in and gently pushed it closed.

Baymax's optics narrowed in focus as he downloaded all of the information.

"I fail to see how martial arts makes me a better healthcare companion."

The twins smiled innocently as they stood together.

"You wanna keep us healthy don't you?" They said in unison before Hideki ducked out of the way as Hiro held up a board.

"Punch this." He said with the same smirk he wore during a bot fight.

Baymax's optics narrowed before he reared his hand back.

CRACK!

Hiro opened an eye, seeing the board crack as the twins cheered.

"YES!"

They started to go through the motions of what Baymax knew.

"Hammer fist!" Hiro called.

SNAP!

"Side kick!" Hideki cheered as Baymax kicked through an old bookcase they had been meaning to throw out. "Oh that is EPIC!"

"Knife hand!" Hiro cried out grinning as Baymax did as told.

"Back kick!" Hideki almost squealed as the twins got more and more excited with each move.

The twins jumped up and down high fiving each other.

"VENDING MACHINES!"

Baymax soon was at their personal vending machine, pushing the buttons as Gummy Bears and Chocolate Kisses were dropped down.

"Yes!"

They continued on as Baymax showed them what he was capable of. When he was done he and Hiro bowed as Hideki bounced in place. Things were starting to look up. They could stop the man that took their brother away. They could fight.

"Yes!" Hiro cheered before offering Baymax a fist. "Fist bump!"

Hideki joined in. "Yeah!"

"... Fist bump, is not in my fighting database."

The twins blinked before laughing.

"This isn't a fighting thing." Hiro explained. "It's what people do when they're excited or pumped up!"

"Yeah, yeah! Like this." He and Hiro went through the motions before Hiro did the same with Baymax. They bumped their fists together.

"FWOOSH!" The twins went throwing their arms up.

Baymax was silent before he waved his fingers, his arm slowly going up.

"Ba-la-la-la."

They chuckled.

"Now you're getting it."

Hiro zipped up his jacket as Hideki grabbed his vest. He found the bag of microbots and hummed before throwing them into an extra bin and setting several heavy pieces of machinery on top.

"Deki?"

"I am NOT losing these too. Just trust me okay?"

"Alright. Let's go catch Callaghan."

The boys hurried out, Baymax hurrying after them.

Hideki shook his head as he wondered if he and Hiro should've deflated Baymax a bit before shoving the armor on.

_Too late for that… and his legs are still really stubby. Still too late._

They didn't notice a car following them as they headed to the same warehouse.

Baymax kicked the door down as the twins yelled: "SICK 'EM!"

Only to find nothing.

"What the…?"

There was a "plink" as the microbot became active. Hiro took out the petri dish.

"This way." He said as they hurried to follow its movements.

Hiro didn't pay attention to where he walked as Hideki grabbed him pulling him to the floor of the dock when Hiro nearly walked right off the edge.

"Dude!"

"You need to watch out-"

The top of the petri dish flew off as the microbot disappeared…. as a familiar figure was seen riding a wave of obsidian.

"Oh…"

"Crud."

"Hide!"

The trio hurried behind a storage unit, Hiro peering out as Hideki took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Recording. Psychical evidence." Hideki whispered as he hit "record", holding it so it would capture the image of the man in the mask.

"Got it." Hiro gulped as the man came closer.

"Your heart rates have increased dramatically." Baymax informed the twins as they both shushed him.

"Alright, Baymax. Get ready."

Baymax started to go into a ready stance… when headlights hit them.

They jumped as Hideki dropped his phone.

"What… the… heck!?"

The twins turned to see the worried looks of their friends as they got out of Wasabi's car.

"Guys?"

Hideki looked like he wanted to murder Baymax as he gave the robot an annoyed look.

"You ratted us out?!"

"No, no, no, you guys need to get out of here!" Hiro insisted.

"Don't push us away Hiro, we're here to help." Honey Lemon said.

Baymax stepped forward.

"Those suffering a loss require contact with friends and loved ones."

"Which is why he contacted us." Gogo replied looking over the robot. "Why is he wearing carbon fiber undies?"

"I also know karate."

The twins sighed.

"How many times do we gotta say it: we're FINE-"

"Who would like to go first?" Baymax asked.

 _Seriously? Are we seriously doing this right now?!_ Hiro thought, giving a frustrated sigh as he peered around the storage container and mentally cursing.

"I will!" Fred raised an eyebrow. "My name is Fred and it has been thirty days since-" His eyes widened as he trailed off. "Holy mother of MEGAZON!"

The man in the mask was right above them.

"RUN!" Hiro screamed as they started to take off, Wasabi being the last to when the storage unit was thrown at them.

"AHHHH! OH MY GOSH! NO!" He shrieked covering his head. "OH WHAT A WORLD-Eh?"

Baymax had caught it as he hurried over to his car, getting in as the others started.

Gogo and Honey Lemon grabbed the boys shoving them in.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"STOP! GOGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Saving your lives!" She growled as she got in.

"Baymax can handle that guy!" Hideki yelled, kicking her seat.

Just then, Baymax was sent flying as the group ducked as he landed on the roof creating a dent.

"Oh no." He deadpanned.

They all looked up before glaring at the twins as they stared ahead.

"Oh…" Hiro started.

"Frick." Hideki finished.

They followed the boys gaze to see the man in question lifted higher, the microbots blacking out the light from the harbor.

"Wasabi…" Gogo murmured urgently.

"Let's go!" Wasabi started the car and started backing up.

"Hiro, Deki, explanation NOW!" Gogo hissed.

"He started the fire. He killed Tadashi!" Hiro said.

"It's Calla-freaking creepy-ghan!" Hideki ran a hand through his shortened hair and gulped, seeing the bots about to attack. "BAYMAX! PALM-HEEL STRIKE!"

Baymax blocked the hit from the bots as the car was shoved backwards.

"WHOA!"

Wasabi tried to keep ahead of the attacker as he gave chase.

"Why is Callaghan trying to kill us!?" Wasabi asked.

"We don't know if it's him for sure or that he's-" Honey Lemon started.

A car went flying.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Honey Lemon shrieked.

They held on as Wasbi's car carried on.

Gogo felt her eye twitch as she realized what Wasabi was doing.

"Did you just put your blinker on!?"

"I HAVE TO! IT'S THE LAW!" He shot back.

"We've seen too much. We've seen too freaking much!" Hiro ran a hand through his hair. "This is why."

"You only saw the stuff AFTER the fire!" Hideki shoved him a little. Hiro shoved back as the twins were momentarily distracted.

"Don't make me turn this car around! I will turn this car AROUND!" Wasabi yelled.

"No you will NOT!" Gogo snarled. "We have a mad man trying to kill us and your pulling THAT card!?"

"Baymax can totally handle that guy! We didn't ASK for help!" Hideki pointed out.

"What he said." Hiro agreed before everyone was stunned as Wasabi pulled to a stop… for a red light.

"You… Did… Not… Just… DO THAT." Gogo roared.

"You have to stop! It's the LAW!" Wasabi reasoned, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Guys, he's kind of catching up!" Fred said, watching the masked man with some fear… and excitement. A legit supervillain? Unbelievable.

Gogo took out her gum, slamming it onto the dashboard.

"That… is… IT!" She unbuckled her and Wasabi's seatbelts. "Move aside pretty boy!"

She got in front of him, buckling herself in.

"Gogo, what are you-"

She hit the gas as the car lurched forward.

"THERE IS NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!"

"We're gonna die." The twins deadpanned.

_Gogo Tomago at the wheel in a car chase. We're screwed!_

They kept at it, trying to avoid the onslaught of microbots trying to take out the wheels. Gogo spun the wheel as they took a hard right.

They were passing the monorail station now.

"We can handle this, Gogo!" Hiro said as he crawled up front just as the bots tore out the passenger side door. He started to fall out. "ACK!"

"HIRO!" Hideki lunged to grab his brother's arm as Baymax tilted him back in, buckling him in.

"Seatbelts save lives. Buckle up every time." The nursebot informed before leaning back up.

The car lurched flying over a hill.

"GOGO, SLOW DOWN!"

"NOT IF WE WANNA LIVE!" She growled as they came upon the tracks.

"Oh…"

"Crap."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

They just barely dodged a moving train, the man in the mask was looking in at them. Or seemed to.

Hiro and Hideki looked out, swallowing hard.

"Callaghan… You're not gonna get away with it." Hideki murmured. "Murderer."

Before they had more of a chance to get away, the car skidded. Thousands of microbots continuously tried to take out the car as it skidded and swerved. Gogo tried to take control, driving for the docks ahead.

"We're gonna die." The twins chorused.

"Tadashi's gonna punch us on the other side." Hideki cringed.

"We're gonna make it." Honey Lemon yelled.

"We're not gonna make it." Wasabi and the twins shouted.

"We're gonna make it!"

They yelped as the car was driving along on a tube made of microbots the entrance starting to close. Gogo pushed hard on the gas.

"Almost, almost…!"

"BAYMAX HOLD ON!" Hiro yelled, holding onto his seat as Baymax held onto the roof.

The group screamed as they made it out landing hard.

"YES!"

Gogo tried to put the breaks on, eyes widening when the car didn't slow down.

"Uh… What was that part that just went flying by?" Fred asked.

"THE BREAKS!" She screamed as the car went flying, right into the bay.

The car sunk as it filled up rapidly. Everyone held their breaths as they tried to get loose.

Hiro struggled to get his seatbelt off as Hideki tried to get his sibling loose. They looked over, seeing the armor pieces fall to the ground.

Before long they were all floating up, holding onto Baymax, emerging as they all gasped.

"I… I told you we'd make it." Honey Lemon grinned tiredly as she tried to catch her breath.

"That… was intense." Hiro sighed. Hideki, who was on the other side of the robot gave a nod.

"I think… that was enough tense for the night."

Baymax looked at the group scanning them each before speaking.

"Your injuries require my attention and your body temperatures are low."

Hiro got a determined look… that faltered when Hideki started swimming away from them towards shore.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Am I the only one who knows how to swim here? Or did they not teach that at Nerds R Us?" He shot back as he treaded water.

"Ugh… I'll get him later. Let's hurry."


	11. Chapter 10: Upgrades

Chapter 10: Upgrades

"I know a place, don't worry." Fred remarked as they followed after the blond, shivering and shaking.

"Aunt Cass is gonna freak out." Hideki groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets but only felt colder.

"We don't tell her this. EVER." Hiro gave his twin a hard shove as he toppled over into a hedge.

"OW!"

"Guys, stop it." Gogo growled, holding up a fist. Hiro sighed as he helped Hideki up before they all halted… sans Fred.

They were in front of a large manor.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Honey Lemon asked.

Fred halted at the front door, blinking before giving a nonchalant grin.

"Oh, welcome to Mi Casa! That's french for front door."

"It's… really not." Honey Lemon said, trying to be polite as they came up to him.

Gogo grabbed him by the shirt.

"Listen here, funny boy. I am not in the mood for this kind of bullsh-"

The door opened as a man in a tuxedo with a mustache looked out.

"Welcome home, Master Fred."

"Heathcliff! My man!" Fred fist bumped him as he bounded inside.

Everyone followed after, Baymax fist bumping the butler before following.

"Ba-la-la-la."

The others looked around, confusion taking over.

"This is YOUR place?" Hideki asked.

"I thought you were a hobo." Gogo replied, looking at some of the portraits.

"Nope, this place technically belongs to my folks-" Fred thumbed to a large painting of Fred when he was younger with two people who looked to be his parents. "But they're taking an extended vay-cay on the family island. We should go sometime. Frolic."

The twins fell behind as they took another look at the man in the painting.

"Why does that guy look familiar, Deki?" Hiro whispered to him.

"I don't know." Hideki whispered back before they hurried to catch up… halting at what they saw.

There was superhero memorabilia everywhere. From action figures to… a very odd portrait of Fred.

"If I wasn't almost killed by my former teacher in a Kabuki mask, THIS would be the weirdest thing I ever saw." Wasabi deadpanned, looking around.

"My brain hates my eyes for seeing this." Gogo muttered.

Hideki ran over to some of the display cases.

"Lessee… We got that one… That one… Aunt Cass tossed out that one… Hey, when did you get Iron Man's autograph!?"

"I was in New York for awhile." Fred shrugged but gave a smug look.

"Lucky." He breathed pretty much pressing his face up against the glass.

"Deki, quit that. You're bein' rude." Hiro muttered loud enough to be heard as he knelt in front of a coffee table that had some colored pencils and paper on it.

Baymax waddled over to Hiro, scanning him.

"Your body temperature is still low." He noted.

Hiro grunted a response as he started to draw. Baymax had an orange glow emit from him as he leaned over the boy, hugging him. Hiro blinked but shrugged as he kept drawing.

Fred went over and leaned on the bot, sighing as he came in contact with the warmth.

"Oh, that's nice. It's like spooning a warm marshmallow."

"So warm." Honey Lemon hugged Baymax, nuzzling him a little.

"Oh yeah."

"Good robot."

The college students were all stretched across the robot, enjoying the warmth.

Hideki went over and squeezed under one of Baymax's arms, huddling close to his twin. He let out a small yawn, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Deki, you're on my dominant hand."

"Liar-Oh wait…" He blinked. "Sorry."

Hiro rolled his eyes. He was tired, he was grouchy and he was curious as he recognized a symbol on the metal the man was carrying. He kept sketching until the image of a bird took shape.

"This mean anything to you guys?"

"Isn't that a tori symbol?" Hideki tilted his head.

"Tori? Like that weird girl who dropped out two months back?" Fred asked.

"No, tori." Hiro replied, rolling the R. "Bird. It looks like something from Japan but… it doesn't make sense." He murmured, lifting up the paper, letting the others see.

Hideki tugged his own piece of paper over, sketching out what he could remember of Callaghan and then of the man in the mask.

"... Hey, looks like Calla-loser lost weight. Kabuki man is pretty slim."

"Hmph, stealing from us. Bet he can't eat like a normal guy."

The twins still felt some anger heat up. They both stood as Baymax stood fully, the others taking place on the couch.

"Hiro. Deki. Do you really think it's Callaghan?" Gogo asked softly, giving the two a concerned look.

"Nothing. Else. Makes. Sense." Hiro emphasized. "Right, Deki?"

"Right. He tried to kill me that night. But…" Hideki looked away. "... Dashi-nii protected me… Covered me… Callaghan wanted those bots more than Krei did."

"So… our robotics teacher is an insane creep." Wasabi murmured.

"And he faked his death." Honey Lemon covered her mouth, some tears in her eyes. "And he… he murdered Tadashi."

"And we haven't told the police this?" Gogo questioned.

"We tried that!" The twins groaned in unison, sitting on the floor. "He thought we were insane!"

"Yeah! The cops are useless!"

"Then... what are we gonna do?" Honey Lemon asked softly, swiping away some tears.

Hiro sighed.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to find him. He finds us." He got up and started to pace. "I don't even know how to find a guy who's hiding."

"He is 6'2''. His blood type is AB positive." Baymax announced.

They looked to him.

"Baymax… you scanned him?"

"I scan everyone to provide the best healthcare possible."

"... Then we can use this." Hiro grinned as he jumped up. "You can scan everyone and find him!"

"Hiro, that would take forever." Gogo rolled her eyes.

Hideki got up, picking up one of Fred's toys, a robot that beeped.

"Not if we upgrade his scanner. Right, Nii-san?"

Hiro winced a little. He still wasn't used to being the only "Nii-san" still.

"Right. We'll have to make changes. Heighten the sensor." He looked up, seeing the groups reflections looking back, covering the heads of the figures inside a glass case. "In fact…" He looked to everyone, a wicked grin crossing his face. "I need to upgrade all of you."

"Bro, you just sound like a psycho killer." Hideki said, backing away slowly behind his twin. "Take Wasabi first!"

"Upgrade us how!?"

"Hiro… We're just…" Honey Lemon trailed off.

"We're nerds!" Wasabi threw his hands in the air. "We don't know how to be vigilantes! We're just…"

"We're just us." Gogo drawled.

Hiro shook his head.

"No. We gotta shake things up. We gotta look for a new angle."

Fred was bouncing in his seat.

"I like where this is going! Our origin story starts now!"

Hiro looked at a poster as everyone followed his gaze, a new sense of determination coming over the group.

"WE'RE GONNA BE SUPERHEROES!"

oooooo

"Arms up!" Hiro called as he scanned the group.

Hideki perched on the side of the computer desk as Hiro pulled up a render of the mask, showing where the neurotransmitter had to be.

"The transmitter is in the mask, likely. There's two transmitters in existence. He took Deki's off of him, so that means MINE is somewhere. We find the transmitters, he can't control the bots. Game over!"

"Get the mask!" Hideki grinned. "It's that simple!"

The next couple of days were spent going over skill sets and scans. Time spent in front of the 3D printer as Hiro worked with everyone.

Figuring out "powers" for the majority of the twins' friends was easy.

Get rid of the bike, give Gogo special skates and she was unstoppable in speed. Harness Honey Lemon's chemicals and give her a portable lab in a small machine, it could be deadly if she wanted. Wasabi's lasers were concentrated into blades.

It just left three people with suits needing to be made.

Hideki.

Baymax.

And Fred.

"What do we do for a guy who's just… the mascot?" Hiro whispered as he sketched on his tablet.

"Kaiju!" Hideki chirped.

"Kaiju…" Hiro hummed in thought. "Like a demon… YES!"

Before long, Fred had his suit, testing it out.

"Super jump! SUPER JUMP!" He lept into the air as he activated the flame thrower. "I BREATHE FIRE!"

"This was a terrible idea." Hideki was trying not to laugh as he watched.

"I know right?" Hiro chuckled as they fist bumped. "This is awesome."

The younger twin nodded before looking to his brother.

"So, what do I get?"

Hiro grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Weeell…"

"... You forgot me!" Hideki screamed, storming back inside. "I KNEW IT!"

"Hideki, I didn't forget you!" Hiro chased after him. "C'mon!"

"Then what do I get?" Hideki crossed his arms, giving his twin "The Look". "Well?"

"Look, I didn't think about it because… I'm scared of losing you. Maybe it'd be better if you stayed here, held down the fort."

"It's a smelly garage that right now stinks of the gyros we had for lunch and the cubans we had an hour ago." Hideki waved his arm around. "THIS isn't worth anything."

Hiro frowned.

"Deki, please."

Hideki turned away.

"... Tadashi was my brother too."

"And he died protecting you. Don't make that be in vain."

"I refuse to let you die too." Hideki looked over his shoulder. "Please, Hiro. Let me help."

Hiro sighed.

"Well, we both need weapons. C'mon."

The team looked in as they saw Hiro and Hideki work, muttering as they did.

"Green."

"Purple."

"No matchy, match. That is never happening again."

"Nope. Similar suit modeling though."

oooooo

Soon, everyone was done "training", although some of them wondered if tearing off a mask off of a standing target would be enough.

For the twins, it was just time to get Baymax suited up as Hiro finished rendering and printing it.

Hiro tried to slip on one of the gloves, blinking as Baymax slid back.

It took several different positions and attempts before Hiro was able to get the rest of it on.

Hideki… was no help as he had fallen to the ground, laughing until he cried at the struggle.

"BAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH I WISH I STILL HAD MY PHONE!" He howled, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Shut up!" Hiro hissed, tossing his brother his helmet. "Suit up ya brat."

"Sure!"

They soon made their way outside, the team looking over the boys.

They wore similar armor, but while Hiro's was purple and black with some red, Hideki's had dark almost black green, with navy blue accents. The only real similarity was how it was built.

"C'mon, you guys gotta see this!" Hiro grinned as the twins jogged ahead, leading the way.

"Meet…" Hideki started as they presented what it was to them.

"Baymax 2.0!" They both shouted as Baymax, who was decked out now in red and purple armor, looked over.

He did a small wave.

"Hello-" He was cut off, looking at a butterfly that landed on his finger before trying to follow it.

Hiro halted him.

"Hey, big guy, focus, alright?" He said, holding up a fist. "C'mon, show 'em the fist."

Baymax held his fist out, mimicking Hiro before…

"... Ba-la-la-la."

"No, not that! The thing! The other thing!" Hiro said as he and Hideki ran around to the other side.

Baymax nodded, seeming to understand before flames started to appear on his fist before it jetted off, tearing a hole in the garden wall and taking out a statue.

The team's jaws dropped.

"Oh… My… Gosh."

Fred clapped, bouncing in place.

"Rocket fists make Freddy so happy!"

"And that's not all. C'mon Deki, show 'em." Hiro grinned, nudging his brother.

"Right." Hideki looked off to the right before a familiar… and alarming sound was heard.

The team were now aware of purple and green glows coming from the twins visors as a wave of similarly colored microbots lifted them up.

"Um…. Guys. Aren't we trying to STOP your bots and not give 'em more!?" Gogo yelled, feeling her eye twitch a little.

"These are special." Hideki replied, looking to Hiro. "Right?"

"Our transmitters are in the helmets. These ones also are coded to only respond to Hamada TWIN DNA. If anyone else who isn't a twin in our family tried they couldn't."

"... Why does it matter if you're twins?"

"Because they're coded to mine and Deki's DNA. Watch." The twins traded helmets and as before, the microbots lifted them up. "See? Easy."

"Buuut Deki's got main control until we have to fight." Hiro replied as he stepped down. "Because Baymax has more to offer." He replied, going over to Baymax. "Alright, Baymax, wings!"

As if by magic, two wings were produced from Baymax's back. Hideki disabled the microbots for a moment as he smirked.

"You goin' without me?"

"I'll be back for you later." Hiro smirked before climbing onto Baymax, his sneakers and gloves giving him a magnetic hold. "Thrusters!"

The rockets in question activated as Baymax hovered unsteady.

"I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion."

"And I fail to see, how you fail to see that it's AWESOME!" Hiro smirked. "Fly!"

Baymax toppled over… before taking off as Hiro let out a very unmanly scream.

"WAH! BAAAAYMAX!"

"And this is why I'm glad I stayed here." Hideki said smugly.

oooooo

Hiro held on for dear life as Baymax flew almost in a craze around the city.

"WAH! SLOOOOW DOWN!" He screamed as Baymax flew over the Crimson Gate bridge. "TOO MUCH THRUST! TOO MUCH THRUST!"

He sighed in relief when they slowed… before screaming as they fell.

"BAYMAX!"

BOOM!

The thrusters started again as Baymax took a new glide path. Hiro felt himself start to calm and actually enjoy it as they flew over the bay and past a large cat statue.

It felt… freeing. He was up so high, but he was safe. He was happy.

 _Next time, I gotta bring Deki up here. This is AWESOME._ He thought, smiling a bit as Baymax flew past a window.

He felt like he was flashing back to when Tadashi had jumped over the dumpster on his moped as he watched his reflection go by.

_Things have changed so much since then._

They continued until Baymax came to stop on top of the Crimson Gate Bridge. Hiro panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whoo…" He chuckled, relaxing as Baymax turned his head to him, scanning him. "I think that's enough of that for one day right?"

"Your neurotransmitters are rising rapidly." Baymax informed him. Hiro had a nervous look as he leaned backwards.

"Which means…?"

Baymax tilted his head back forward.

"The treatment is working."

"Treat-"

Baymax tilted backwards as they fell straight down.

"BAAAAAYMAAAAAAAAAX!"

Baymax's thrusters started up again as they began a new glide path.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"I have been programmed with utmost sanity."

"TADASHI PROGRAMMED YOU! SANITY MEANS  **NOTHING!** " Hiro screamed, holding on but found himself laughing. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Baymax flew upwards as they zipped and ducked through the various wind turbines before coming to rest on one of them. Hiro slid down and took off his helmet, laughing as he sat down.

"That… Was… Amazing!"

Baymax sat beside him, looking at Hiro, mimicking a bit when the boy shifted.

"I don't think Deki and me are gonna be buying those bikes we've been saving up for anymore."

"Your emotional state has improved." Baymax replied. "I can deactivate if you are satisfied with your care."

"Eh?" Hiro looked to him confused. "N-No! I'm not satisfied with my care! We still have to find Callaghan. He needs to be stopped before he hurts anyone else!" He stood up, putting his helmet back on. "Baymax…" He began as the robot stood up. "Activate super sensor."

Baymax began scanning, negating most of the scans… except for one.

"He is not in San Fransokyo."

"What?"

Baymax pointed to an island.

"He is there."

Hiro gulped.

"Akuma Island…" He narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Let's do this."


	12. Chapter 11: Get the Mask

Chapter 11: Get the Mask

Hiro looked to his twin as he and the others made their way to the island.

"You okay?"

Hideki was grimacing. He hadn't held the microbots in full force in a long time. Down below, their friends were riding a raft made out of them. "

Getting… a migraine…"

Hiro frowned, rubbing his back a little before putting his hand back to the magnet. "I know buddy. I'll help when we get there."

"If I puke, do I get a free kick to the jewels on Callaghan?"

"Yep but only if you aim for anywhere BUT us."

"Sweeeeet…." Hideki grinned tiredly up at Hiro before narrowing his eyes in focus.

Before long, they had made it to Akuma Island. Hideki nearly collapsed as he let go of his control on the microbots. Hiro had his twin lean against him.

"You okay?"

"Take. Your. Freaking. TURN." Hideki grimaced.

Hiro shook his head.

"We can't leave 'em here."

"I ain't hauling them. We can summon 'em right? We know how fast they move. We'll be fine."

Wasabi looked around as the team started to get was a large "QUARANTINE: KEEP OUT" sign on one of the fences. He pointed to it as he followed the others.

"Quarantine? Do you guys KNOW what that is?"

Baymax held up a finger.

"Quarantine: enforced isolation to prevent the spread of disease or in some cases, death."

"Oh and this one has a skull face. A skull face!"

"Look out, your inner old lady is showing." Hideki muttered.

They looked, around tense.

There was a sound behind them as they were about to cut a hole into the door.

All Hell broke loose as they broke into attacks, Baymax firing off his rockets, Fred using the flamethrower, Gogo and Honey Lemon throwing disks and chemical balls and Wasabi looking for something to slice. The twins ducked down, Hiro covering Hideki watching the chaos.

They halted before realizing it was just a pigeon standing in the middle of it all. It cooed at them before flying off.

"... Wow… All that over a pigeon?"

"Just… shut up Hideki."

Wasabi cut a hole in the wall with his blades as they started to walk through.

Hiro was in the lead, Hideki just behind him near Fred.

"Seven intrepid friends, lead by Fred their leader, Fred. Fred's Angels." Fred started humming.

Hideki couldn't help but bob his head along.

"Na na na…"

 _Hideki do NOT encourage him!_ Hiro grimaced.

"Fred's Angels…"

"Harnessing the power of the sun…" Hideki hummed.

"With the ancient amulet they found in the attic." Fred continued as Wasabi felt his eye twitch.

"The amulet is green!"

"It's probably an Emerald."

"Fred, Deki, I will laser hand you both in the face if you don't stop!" He hissed.

Fred shrugged while Hideki gave his best kicked puppy look.

Hiro cleared his throat, looking back as he gave his best "Tadashi" glare.

"Ahem. Trying to avenge our brother's murder here."

"Sorry, Hiro-nii." Hideki looked to Baymax speeding up a bit to catch up. "Hey, Baymax, can you find him?"

"This structure is rendering my super scanner as you would put it, useless."

"Great, the robot's broken." Wasabi facepalmed.

The twins gave him a look of pure venom but carried on until Honey Lemon stopped near an open door. She gasped as she looked in.

"Guys, you need to see this."

The others looked to one another before filing, in eyes widening.

There were pieces of metal and machinery all over. There was also an area like in the warehouse that looked like it was being used for some sort of experiment on a person.

Hiro looked around, feeling a little sick as he noted the blood like before.

"What was happening here?"

Hideki paused, looking at an insignia on one of the walls.

"Tori."

The rest of the team looked, seeing the same bird that Hiro had seen.

"No way…"

"What… is Callaghan doing with all of this?" Hiro murmured as he went over to what looked like an abandoned observation deck. "Hideki-erm… Baymax gimme a boost."

The robot hurried over, helping the boy inside before the rest of the team followed suit.

Except for Hideki as he walked through a door.

Hiro gave him an irritated look.

He blinked.

"What? We don't have to ALL go it like you say."

"The. Point. Is. Stealth." He hissed.

"Sorry."

Hiro sighed and shook his head before he looked at the computers, taking off a glove and laying his hand over it.

It was still warm.

_Which means Callaghan's been using this._

He was about to turn it on when they heard a very… very familiar noise.

Everyone ducked down, peering out at the sight of the masked man in question being brought into view. He stepped down before stopping as another person came into view.

They gasped as they realized who it was.

Callaghan… but he wasn't the one in the mask. Hiro and Hideki growled a little, seeing he was wearing the second transmitter.

_Those belong to us._

"It's only a matter of time. The pieces are all here."

"Hiro, Deki…" Honey Lemon whispered, looking to the twins.

"What's the plan, Doom Twins?" Wasabi asked.

The twins growled softly, looking to one another before their visors glowed as their microbots began the fast journey to their side.

"GET THE MASK!"

The team burst out from their hiding spot, Hiro taking his spot on Baymax's back as Callaghan growled at them.

"I thought I disposed of you."

Hideki held up his hands as his microbots surrounded him, creating long tendrils.

"You thought wrong, Calla-Creep."

"You killed our friend." Gogo growled, readying her disks. "And you two are outnumbered."

Callaghan sneered, pointing at them.

"Yokai, attack."

The man lunged forward, grabbing his sword as he swung it.

SHING!

Wasabi tried to deflect it, trying to break it into pieces but was stunned to find the katana blade was unscathed.

"Did you forget? I taught you about your lasers." Callaghan smirked. "Doesn't take much."

Yokai shoved against the laser blades.

Fred lept at Callaghan.

"SUPER JUMP! GRAVITY CRUSH!"

The former professor waved his hand as the original microbots slapped him out of the air.

"FALLING HAAAARD!"

Yokai turned his attention to Hideki, charging at the boy as he swung his blade down.

CLANK!

Hideki looked up to see a wall of violet and red in front of him. Hiro looked down as he jumped down from Baymax's back.

"Get away from my little brother!" He screamed, kicking at the man square in the back.

Yokai let out a grunt of pain as Callaghan narrowed his eyes.

"I should've gotten rid of you both when I had the chance."

"Why us?" Hiro questioned as he dodged an attack by Yokai as Gogo and the others had to contend with the microbots controlled by Callaghan.

"I needed your microbots, for what is none of your business. It won't be needed anyway.." Callaghan sneered. "I have all that I need."

Another wave of black microbots descended on the twins as they tried to use their own to combat them while trying to avoid getting stabbed.

"ACK!" Hiro winced as his armor was sliced through as a cut formed on his arm. "BAYMAX!"

Baymax flew down, picking both twins up as he pulled up. The twins microbots were shaky as they tried to get the mindset back in sync to control them.

"Ngh….." Hideki winced, feeling his head pounding. It hurt to just try to control them.

Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Just keep hold of it Deki. There's seven of us and only two of them."

"Right…"  _But why is it that we're getting our butts handed to us then!?_

Callaghan narrowed his eyes, sending another wave towards them.

"Yokai, Destroy!"

Yokai came forward, riding on the wave towards the two brothers, raising his sword to strike.

"Oh no you don't!" Honey Lemon shouted, throwing one of her bombs at him, getting the man stuck in a pink sticky substance. Yokai lost his balance on the microbots, trying to get out.

"Come on! THIS IS NOTHING!" Callaghan shouted, his temples seeming to tense a little.

Yokai kept struggling but had no success.

Gogo lunged forward, striking him in the back of the head.

"LIGHTS OUT DEMON BOY!"

Yokai slumped a little but recovered quickly, struggling again.

"W-What the…?" Honey Lemon gasped. "T-That should've knocked him out!"

 _The mask…_ Hiro thought before he and Hideki nodded to each other, both lunging forward, one creating a shield as Hiro took hold of the mask.

"He can't get out at least." He said before ripping it off… a gasp escaping him as he saw the man's face. "W-What…?"

Yokai went limp, collapsing to the floor, wheezing and coughing.

Hiro knelt beside him, shock in his eyes as he got a better look at his face.

"T… Tadashi…?"

"What!?" Hideki's head snapped over his eyes wide. "No way…"

All the others looked as well, all in shock seeing their friend collapsed on the ground.

"But… why?" Honey Lemon whispered. "Why would he?" she looked to Callaghan, growling a little, the others following suit.

Callaghan scoffed, sneering at them.

"Are you that blind? That stupid?" He growled.

Hideki narrowed his eyes and made a motion as if he was going to throw a punch as his microbots created a fist.

"Shut up!" He shouted, about to attack, when Hiro grabbed his arms holding him back. "NO! LEMME GO!" The bots fell to the ground.

Callaghan took his moment to use a good number of the microbots to make his escape. Yokai, or rather, Tadashi was useless now. Dead to him.

He had what he needed.

Baymax hurried over, scanning Tadashi.

"He's badly burned. He needs medical attention urgently. He is unconscious. There are a large sum of sedatives going through his system." He replied, gently lifting up one of his arms, moving the sleeve back, revealing angry red burns traveling up the once fair skin.

Everyone winced.

"Tada-nii…" Hiro murmured before narrowing his eyes. "We need to get him to a hospital. Now."

"Wait-" Hideki started when Baymax carefully lifted Tadashi up. "What if that's what Callaghan is waiting for? You saw the weapons, you saw his little "prep" area. He might just be waiting to take out Tadashi again!"

"He's right kid." Wasabi sighed. "That… would make all too much sense. Callaghan's a smart man. Dangerously smart."

"Then… Baymax, can you treat him yourself?"

"Yes but I require more than what I am equipped with." Baymax replied, part of his armor lighting up as a list of supplies and tools were listed. "I require these to properly tend to Tadashi's injuries."

"Leave that to us." Fred volunteered. "I know a guy who knows a guy."

"We'll get the medical stuff. Hiro, just focus on taking care of him." Gogo added narrowing her eyes.

Hideki looked at the fallen mask and lifted it up, tearing off the transmitter, using a button on his helmet to lift the visor. He moved to put it on but was stopped by Hiro.

"Don't."

"But… Hiro-nii-"

"If he used it to control Tadashi then he's modified it." Hiro growled a little. "He can take anyone if they put it on."

"Right." It hurt to do so but Hideki tossed it to the ground and crushed it beneath his sneaker. "No more of that then. We'll turn up the frequency on our new ones later."

"You heard 'em team. Let's go."

oooooo

Before long, they were back at Fred's place, Baymax turning one of the many guest rooms into a makeshift hospital room as he tended to Tadashi, having the right equipment now.

The rest of the team waited outside, the twins being the only ones allowed in. It wasn't a spoken rule but rather an unspoken one.

Tadashi was their friend but he was their big brother. They needed the time alone.

"NGH!"

However, it wasn't simple. Tadashi was thrashing, trying to get up, to get away but he was still unconscious and it was causing him extensive pain as well.

Hiro and Hideki were terrified as they tried to hold their brother down to the bed.

"What's going on!?"

Hiro scanned their sibling with his eyes, noting the black and silver bands on each of Tadashi's limbs. "The bands… That's it. They're like restraints."

"Or strings." Hideki muttered.

Without being asked or told to, the twins rushed to get them off, cringing at the damage underneath.

Once they were off, Tadashi went limp, his entire body relaxing into the mattress. Baymax was quiet as he continued to work on him, taking extra care with the more severe burns.

Not much later, Baymax was finished as he did a final scan.

"He is stable now."

The twins sighed in relief, Hideki trying to hide some tears in his eyes, Hiro looking exhausted as if he hadn't slept for days.

"Thank goodness…" He murmured, looking over Tadashi.

He was bandaged up, his arms, his chest, parts of his legs. He was on an oxygen mask now as his wheezing slowly halted.

"He'll really be okay?"

"Yes. And the sedatives should wear off shortly. He's no longer being given them in large doses so it should wear off."

"And he'll be Nii-san again?" Hideki asked softly, lowering his head a little. He felt angry… hurt… and most of all, scared that his brother would be taken again. If not by Callaghan then by death itself.

Baymax patted the teenager's head affectionately.

"Yes. He will return to normal. He just needs time to heal, Hideki."

Hideki smiled a little, giving a nod.

"Thanks, Baymax."

Hiro nodded but was silent as he looked out the window, leaning on it, pressing his forehead to the cool glass as he hummed in thought.

Hideki frowned and sat on the edge of Tadashi's bed, taking his hand.

"Hiro's got his insane mind going again, Dashi."

Tadashi cringed a little as he squeezed Hideki's hand. The boy's eyes widened.

"H-Hey. Can you hear me?"

"Ngh….?"

_He's waking up._

"Hiro! Look!"

Hiro straightened up as he hurried over to his brother, taking his other free hand.

"Dashi?"

Tadashi slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry… but it cleared up quickly, seeing his two brothers before him.

"Hiro… H-Hideki…?" he asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Yeah, that's right." Hiro nodded, his voice cracking a little.

Hideki nodded quickly.

"Yup. We're right here, Bro."

Tadashi slipped one of his hands out from his brother's, cupping one of Hideki's cheeks, relief in his eyes.

"You're okay… Oh thanks heavens, you're okay."

Hideki laid his hand over Tadashi's, smiling a bit.

"Yeah. You saved me, Nii-san. Thank you."

Tadashi nodded slowly. His hand was a little shaky. He felt weak and sore all over.

"Anything for my Otoutos."

"You're the best." Hideki took his hand again, giving a gentle squeeze. "Just don't scare us like that again."

Hiro nodded, wiping away a few tears.

"You really know how to give us heart attacks."

Tadashi chuckled a little, pushing himself up a little so he was sitting up. He cringed a little at some of injuries, ignoring them as he brought his brothers into an embrace.

"C'mere…"

The twins both hugged him. They were shaking as they tried to keep it together. Hiro cried out a little, sobbing a bit.

"You're alive… You're really alive…"

"Tadashi…!" Hideki buried his face a little. "Thank goodness… Thank goodness…"

"Shhh…" Tadashi nuzzled both of them, stroking their heads.

_Man, I missed them. I didn't think I'd cause them so much pain._

He held them close as they came on to the bed, curling up with him. He continued with stroking their heads as he hummed softly, trying to calm them down.

Gradually, they began to do so as the last of the day's adrenaline faded away. giving way to exhaustion as they kept close to Tadashi on either side of him.

"Thanks, Nii-san." Hiro whispered, closing his eyes. "We love you."

"Always have… Always will." Hideki murmured, nuzzling.

"I love both of you too. Always will." Tadashi nuzzled them, laying back on his pillow, sighing in relief.

The twins smiled, curling up to him.

At that moment, nothing else mattered but the present. They had their brother, they were all alive and for the moment, safe.


	13. Chapter 12: The FInal Battle

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

It was hours before either twin moved, having drifted off into a much needed sleep, curled up against Tadashi.

It felt almost like a dream when they woke up but it wasn't. They were quiet, sitting up, looking at their sleeping brother before sighing in relief.

"Still here." Hiro whispered.

"I am SO glad that zombie theory we all had for a second with Callaghan wasn't true." Hideki sighed in relief. They were careful not to jostle Tadashi as they moved to the opposite end of the room. "So… what do we do now? We don't know what the heck Callaghan is plotting with our bots."

Hiro sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"That's the thing. We could've hacked those computers but then…" He looked over to where Tadashi lay. "Life had other ideas."

"Then I guess we find him. How hard is it to miss a psycho with lessee…. Ten thousand microbots?"

Hiro gave his twin a look.

"How hard it was to not see THAT was our brother chasing us?"

"... Point taken. We ain't gonna tell him that, are we?" Hideki whispered.

"I'd rather die than spring THAT on him."

_Should we even be talking about this while he's in the room? What if he wakes up?_

"Well… On the upside, he can't say no-"

"I can't say no to what?"

They jumped looking to see Tadashi looking over to them one eye opened.

"I don't sleep that deeply you two."

"Well… You don't wanna know." Hideki shook his head quickly. "Let's just say we're gonna take care of this whole fiasco. Right, Hiro?"

Hiro nodded.

"Right. You need to focus on getting better. We're going to stop Callaghan."

Tadashi had a worried look.

"He'll kill you. He almost did with Hideki."

Hideki flinched, bringing a hand to his shoulder, remembering. He lowered his head a little.

"And I'm okay with going against him again. He took you away from us. He hurt you."

"Tadashi, ee can't let him just go nuts on San Fransokyo. We can't let him do this to another family. To another set of siblings." Hiro added, determination in his eyes. "Responsibility for our actions right? That's our property doing all this stuff."

Tadashi held his gaze before giving a nod.

"Just… be careful. Please."

"We will. C'mon, we're Hamadas. It's pretty obvious by now that Callaghan can't kill us that easily." Hiro smirked a little. "We're pretty resilient."

"Yeah. I mean, we survived the bay-Oops…"

"... Something tells me I don't want to know."

Baymax put a hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

"It is best you do not hear everything right now. You have been under a lot of stress and pain. More shock would just cause a relapse of what happened earlier."

Tadashi nodded, coughing a little.

"Which speaking of your care, Baymax, you're free of flight duty. You're only worry right now is Tadashi." Hiro said, the gears already turning in his head. "We'll figure out some other form of getting around."

"... Have twins will travel?" Hideki shrugged.

"What he said."

_Flight duty...? Ugh… I don't wanna know right now. My brain feels completely fried and I don't want to wind up snapping at them. Get better first. Questions later._

Tadashi laid back on his pillow, rubbing his head a little.

Hideki went over, stroking his hair, much like how the elder sibling had done for him and Hiro earlier.

"Shh…. Just rest Dashi. We'll be okay. Hiro takes after you in the big brother department."

"Good to hear." Tadashi coughed a little. "Ugh…"

"You should try to sleep. You need to rest. You are still suffering smoke inhalation." Baymax replied, scanning Tadashi. "And your neurotransmitter levels have dropped, indicating: Exhaustion."

Tadashi nodded.

"Right." He sighed. "Just feel like I'm still asleep."

"Exhaustion does that to ya Bro." Hiro crossed his arms. "Been there, done that. You'll feel better soon… and next time you see us, you'll be hailing us as the ultimate heroes of San Fransokyo."

"Oh boy, here comes his ego." Hideki muttered but was grinning.

"Heh… wouldn't surprise me." Tadashi smiled a little. "Makes me happy knowing that brain is finally being put to good use." He closed his eyes. "Finally."

Hideki and Hiro shook their heads.

"Classic Nii-san." Hideki chuckled quietly.

Hiro shoved his twin lightly.

"C'mon, time to hit that 3D printer. I have ideas and I need a test dummy."

"... You scare me sometimes."

"I know." Hiro grinned evilly. "I know."

The twins hurried out, sneaking past their teammates before Hiro began to work.

oooooo

Hideki looked at his upgraded armor with a nervous look.

"Hiro… This is a HORRIBLE idea." He remarked, turning as he tried to get a better look at his back.

Hiro smirked, wearing a similar upgrade.

"I know right? It's gonna be epic!"

"We're not even gonna test these!?"

"We already did on Baymax!"

"Baymax doesn't have the same intimidating glare of doom Tadashi has and he would drop DEAD of a heart attack if he saw this!"

The older twin rolled his eyes but didn't let up the smirk.

"Well then, we better make sure he doesn't find out. Besides…" He turned Hideki around, pressing a button his shoulder as two dark green wings jetted out. "You can't say this doesn't look awesome."

"I feel like the freaking Bat-nerd." He deadpanned.

"Don't deny your love for the nerd wings." Hiro remarked, activating his own. "We don't have TIME for another field test."

Hideki gulped, giving his brother a scared look.

"So… we're going up against a psycho, armed with nerd wings, nerd rocket boots and a tiny army of robots in comparison… Yep. I can TOTALLY see us winning."

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Have some faith. What happened to all that "We're gonna stop Callaghan and come back heroes." stuff in Tadashi's room?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

Hideki gave him a look of doom.

"This was before you turned me into your crash test dummy."

"How about this? We take care of this and I won't ever make you do something like this again?" Hiro offered… One hand behind his back as he crossed his fingers.

Hideki gave him a questioning look before nodding.

"... In it to twin it right?"

"In it to twin it."

They shared a fist bump.

"... Ba-la-la-la!"

_Let's do this._

oooooo

When the twins entered the common area, the team was focused on the TV in the room, their expressions grim.

There was a live news feed of Krei Tech. It was under attack by something very… very familiar.

"Krei…" Hiro's eyes widened. "He's after Krei!?"

"What for!?" Hideki asked, feeling a pang of fear. This wasn't just them now. It was one thing when they were the only ones getting attacked but this was huge.

_People could get hurt. He could kill them-... There's no choice now._

"Well, we know where he's at now. Let's get to work guys." Hiro ordered as the team headed out.

"We don't have Baymax to get us around anymore. It's your choice, microbots or trusting two fourteen year olds not to drop you to your deaths." Hideki deadpanned, extending his wings. "Your choice really."

Wasabi looked as if he'd be sick with the suggestion of flight.

"Microbots. Please."

"Your choice." The twins shrugged before donning their helmets as their robots were summoned.

_Let's just hope this ends well._

They headed off as Tadashi watched them go from his window. He couldn't help the feeling of dread.

_Please come home safe. Please come back._

oooooo

"Hiro, these scanners you hooked the visors up with are WICKED!"

"I know, I know. " Normally Hiro would be basking in whatever praise he was given but right now that was the last thing on his mind.

They could see Callaghan holding Krei hostage, a new Kabuki mask that looked similar to the one he was using before to control Tadashi.

"Don't charge in without thinking." Hiro warned them. "Let's try something else first." He reasoned as they landed on one of the still intact buildings.

"Hiro…" Honey Lemon whispered as the boy took off his helmet.

"Professor Callaghan!" He called out.

The man in question glared at the group.

"What do you want? You have your brother. You can't expect much else."

"Just what would this accomplish!?" Hiro called, trying to make him see reason.

"Li-Listen to the kid Robert, please. What happened to Abigail was an accident-" Krei tried to reason before crying out as the microbots tightened their hold on him. "Ngh!"

"An accident? You call murdering the one thing in my life that meant EVERYTHING to me an ACCIDENT!?" He roared. "You took her… YOU TOOK HER AND I WANT HER BACK!"

The team felt a sense of deja-vu. Hideki growled as Hiro held a hand out in front of his twin.

"Doing this isn't gonna bring her back! Would this be what she wanted!?" Hiro tried once more.

"How… could you possibly know what it's like to lose something precious? You have your pathetic sibling back."

Hiro felt pain go through him but pressed on.

"I think I know a thing or two. You tried to take not just one but BOTH of them. And… If you can't see reason then… there's no other choice." He looked to the team as he hovered up, activating his thruster boots. "Same plan, GET THE MASK!"

" _Get the mask!" isn't a whole plan kid!_ Wasabi thought as they charged.

The girls went in one direction, the boys another as Hiro and Hideki tried upping the frequencies on the transmitters to hopefully get control. To turn the tide.

Callaghan was merciless however. He had the microbots attack them at different locations. Wasabi was being pressed between two roof tiles, Honey Lemon was forced to create a barrier around herself to avoid not being stabbed by a tendril of microbots, Gogo was trapped in an orb of microbots, threatening to crush her at any given moment and Fred was immobilized.

The twins swallowed hard before trying to fly in to give a direct attack.

Callaghan thrust his hand forward as one strand of microbots hit Hiro hard, sending him flying into one of the office's as he floated right up to the ceiling.

Hideki gasped.

"HIRO!"

He tried flying after, only to get grabbed and slammed hard into the ground, crying out as the robots he once controlled were now turning against him. He couldn't focus, not even to summon the green ones that were his to control only. He looked up in horror at the device above them.

Debris were getting sucked into it, a large portal with a familiar symbol on it.

_The tori. The bird._

Hiro tried finding a way out, managing to get his thrusters going before gravity worked against him as he grabbed onto a piece of framework, holding on.

"ACK!"

"Hiro! What are we gonna do!?"

"We need a plan!"

"Get us out of here!"

"Hiro-nii, I can't move!"

"HELP!"

Hiro felt powerless as he tried to think of a plan. Any plan. He flinched as a microbot tapped his helmet before flying up… into the portal.

He slowly grinned as he got an idea. It would mean losing more than gaining back what was lost but it was worth it in his eyes.

"I got it. I know how to beat him!"

He looked down, activating his communicator.

"Guys, use those big brains of yours and think around the problem! Shake things up! Look for a new angle!"

They knew those words too well. There was a small surge of pride at how Tadashi's siblings had started to grow before determination took over.

Wasabi looked around before looking down as he sliced through the ground, making it into the next level as the bots above slammed into each other.

"Yes!"

Honey Lemon dodged the various tendrils before bringing one of her bombs to it as it was covered in goop. She held on as she was lifted out before landing down with a grin.

Fred struggled as he tried to think of an out.

"I can't go on! My arms, their trapped-augh…" He blinked. "Wait." He pulled his arms out of the places in the suit. "It's a suit!" He looked down, seeing a fallen Krei Tech sign and smirked. "Hello sign~!" He took hold of it through the mouth of the suit, spinning it. "Care to go for a little spin?"

He got one arm free before throwing the sign into the air, taking hold of it as he spun it quickly, taking out the bots around him.

"Double spin! And that one! YAH!"

Gogo looked around before getting her wheels fixed to her hands as she started spinning around, quickly, the friction causing the bots to heat up before….

CRACK!

An opening was made as she burst out with a cry of triumph.

Hideki kept struggling. He was dizzy, his head hurt from the collision and the helmet only proved to be another thing to be knocked against.

"Hiro-nii!" He screamed as he was lifted up before he slammed into another building.

"HIDEKI!" Hiro screamed before crying out as a piece of debris slammed into him.

Hideki gasped, looking up before everything went dark as the microbots surrounded him.

But not for long. With a renewed surge of adrenaline, he activated his thrusters, breaking through as he flew up towards his brother.

Hiro smirked and let go, floating up as Hideki caught his arms, bringing him down.

"YES!"

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL TWINNING IT!" Hideki laughed before they regrouped, the twins flying as the others ran towards the foe.

"New plan, forget the mask! Take out the bots. They'll get sucked up into the portal!" Hiro commanded.

"Now that's a plan!" Wasabi grinned.

"Honey, Fred, give us some cover. Deki, you up for another round of twinning it?"

Hideki gave a prideful smirk.

"Like you have to ask. Stuck for life right?"

"Stuck for life." Hiro grinned back.

Honey Lemon created two blue chemical balls.

"Let's do this Freddy!" She called out, throwing them into the air.

Fred leapt up.

"Smoke screen time!" He shouted as he used his flames to cause them to explode giving them a cover of blue fog.

Callaghan looked around, trying to spot them as they dove.

Hideki and Hiro soared upwards, putting as much power as they could. They came dangerously close to the portal.

"Ready…" Hiro started.

"And…" Hideki continued.

"DIVE!" The twins shouted together, shooting downwards towards the bots, breaking up the collection of them heading their way. They broke apart as the bots flew up into the portal.

The twins smirked in triumph before continuing on.

Wasabi ran between the pillars of microbots, gasping as he was lifted up a bit.

"Gravity's getting weird here guys-Wait. Let's use this!" He smirked, leaping off a wall, slicing through the bots as he spun with his blades.

SHING!

CLANK!

"With Green blades of fury!"

Gogo used a fallen piece of the roof as a ramp as she lunged towards another section, using her wheels as blades.

"WOMAN… UP!"

The bots flew away as she came into contact.

The twins ducked and weaved above through the onslaught, punching through them with ease.

_Enhanced armor for the win. Thank you Tadashi for making us take karate!_

Amidst the fog and microbots Fred spun two signs.

"Double sign spin!" He lit them on fire, letting out a war whoop, lunging at the bots. "NOW MY SIGNS ARE ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!"

Honey Lemon, using some of her chemicals, bounced through before leaping up, nestling her bag into one of the microbot pillars, letting one final one pop out. She threw it up as she bounced down, cheering at the resulting explosion.

"NOW THAT'S A CHEMICAL REACTION!"

Callaghan took no notice, trying to take out the twins as they soared and weaved between his attacks.

"Ready?" Hiro called to his twin with a determined grin.

"Always!" Hideki called back before they broke off formation.

_Back kick!_

An attack was deflected as Hiro kicked clear through it.

 _Knife hand!_ Hideki swept through another attack.

"ROUND HOUSE!" Both twins spun in the air as they broke through another attack.

Callaghan snarled, grabbing them both, halting them.

The twins smirked when the former professor couldn't continue attacking them. He looked down, seeing he only had the microbots that were holding him up and hanging onto the twins.

"Oh, look at that." Hiro remarked.

"We broke his toys." Hideki sneered before they put full force into their thrusters, shooting forward.

Callaghan braced himself but the boys outstretched fists halted inches before colliding with his face.

"Sorry." Hiro smirked. "Our big brother taught us a thing or two about doing the right thing."

"That includes letting go of petty grudges… Buuut!" Hideki snatched the mask, tearing out the transmitter as he slipped it into a compartment on his armor. "This is MINE!"

With that, the remaining microbots became lifeless as they fell back to Earth. The ones holding the portal and the ones holding onto Callaghan. All useless without the controller.

Callaghan started to fall until Hiro grabbed him as he lead the way back to the ground. He dropped the professor the last few feet before landing.

"Yes!" Hideki cheered, throwing his arms around Hiro. "We did it! We got him!"

Hiro laughed, returning the embrace.

"We won."

"Guys…?"

They looked up to see the rest of their team along with Krei looking behind them in horror.

The twins slowly looked and felt their blood run cold.

The portal was still active and sucking anything it could get ahold of in.

"We need to get out of here!" Hideki yelled as they started to run but Hiro halted as a reading came across his visor.

"Deki, Wait." Hiro held up a hand.

"What!?" Hideki grabbed his twin's arm. "You are NOT pulling a Tadashi on me!"

"No, hold up! My scanners are picking up signs of life. A woman."

Hideki touched the side of his helmet as the same reading, came up.

"... You don't think?"

"Callaghan's daughter… She's still alive."

Callaghan looked at the portal with some hope.

"Abigail…"

Hiro and Hideki looked to each other.

"One more time?"

"In it to twin it Hiro. For life." Hideki smirked, offering his brother his hand.

Hiro gripped it tightly.

"Whoa, hold up! The portal is gonna blow any minute now!" Gogo and Wasabi tried to get ahold of the boys but they flew up out of reach.

"She's alive in there."

"Stay out here and get everyone else to safety. We'll be fine."

They didn't give anyone a chance to protest before they rushed into the portal at full throttle.

They didn't slow down either when they entered the portal, seeing debris and pieces of machinery everywhere.

"There's Krei Tech debris everywhere!" Hideki gulped.

Hiro gave his twin a reassuring look. "

Then it's just like that time we trashed mine and Tadashi's room when we were six. Dodge all of the furniture-"

"And avoid Tadashi's fist!" Hideki grinned before they took off. They kept in a similar formation, weaving and flying through the debris.

Hiro kept his scanner going, trying to locate the woman in question.

The twins gasped, ducking through a hole in a glass pane that nearly flew right into them.

"Let's agree on never telling Tadashi about THAT part!" Hideki called as he flew over a few chunks of concrete.

"Agreed!" Hiro nodded before he grinned, locking onto a life signature. "Bingo."

The twins slowed their flight path down, turning off their thrusters as they hovered near a pod with a familiar symbol. "Project Silent Sparrow" was written across the side.

"That's what it meant!" They said in unison before Hiro wiped off the frost that had formed over the pod's window.

He could see a young woman unconscious inside. She was still breathing as her mask fogged up every few seconds.

"This is her."

"Now, one question before we go all Doc Brown on this thing." Hideki said as they used their gloves to hold onto the pod. "How are we gonna have enough thrust to get us outta here!?"

Hiro grimaced. If it was him and Baymax it would've been easier since those thrusters were built to go with Baymax's large size. Their armor was sleeker, more agile like a bird in flight.

"... Well, there's one plan. Remember that time when we were ten-" He started before Hideki cut in.

"And you showed me how to hotwire the scooter that eventually was Tadashi's? Oh heck yeah." Hideki smirked. "Do your magic, Hiro-nii."

"First, we'll have to get inside.." They looked around before seeing all of the microbots floating around them.

"... Give me my transmitter." Hiro murmured, holding out a hand as Hideki gave it to him. He tilted his visor up, slipping it on before replacing it. Within seconds the bots activated, renewed to their rightful owner's will.

"This… is gonna rock." Hideki grinned before flying back with his thrusters as Hiro got to work getting the pod open.

Within a few minutes they were inside, closing it. It was a tight fit with three people inside but they made it work.

Hiro fiddled with the controls until he connected the right wires. The rockets on the pod roared to life as the control panel lit up.

"YES!"

"Alright, let's do this." Hiro took hold of the wheel.

"Wait. We don't know how to-"

The pod hurtled towards the entrance.

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"

Hiro gave a wicked grin as he directed it over and through the debris.

"Oh man, I am SO keeping this!"

Hideki was pressed up against the roof, wide eyed.

"You are a total psycho."

"I know~!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes in focus as he aimed for the entrance, putting all of their power into it.

They shot through like a bullet, temporarily airborne before the pod came crashing back to the ground.

**THUD!**

"Ooof!"

"Ow! HIRO, GET YOUR ELBOW OFF OF MY SPLEEN!"

"How do you even know where that is?" Hiro groaned as he tried to get himself untangled from his brother as he got the pod to open. The twins climbed out before pulling Abigail out as the portal shorted out.

They waited a moment before setting her down, falling back. They were tired but they were excited… Proud.

"It's over." Hiro laughed, taking off his helmet. "IT'S OVER!"

"WE WON!" Hideki laughed before they grinned, sharing a quick embrace.

"We came."

"We saw."

"We conquered!"

The team hurried over, looking the boys over, relieved there wasn't any new injuries or damage to report.

"If you ever do that again I will so sick your brother on you." Gogo warned, grabbing Hiro by the front of his armor.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Hiro gulped, giving a sheepish grin.

"Just… you Hamadas are cardiac arrest experts." Wasabi shook his head. "Let's go. The cops are already on their way."

"But…" The boys looked to Abigail. "What about her?"

"Let the paramedics worry about her. We got our own problems."

The sirens in question alerted them before they hurried to get out of sight.

The team was quiet, watching as Callaghan was arrested and Abigail was wheeled out by the paramedics, driven off to the hospital.

Hiro nodded to himself before he started to head off, the others following suit.

It was over.

It was really over.


	14. Chapter 13: Welcome to Life

Chapter 13: Welcome to Our Life

It was a time to finally rest. For the team and for the twins, they were just glad to be able to be out of the suits. To just rest.

They all checked in on Tadashi but left him be, finding him asleep. They were just grateful he was alive.

Those who stayed, made themselves comfortable. The twins shrugged off bits and pieces of their armor as they crawled into bed on either side of their brother. Tadashi stirred a bit, opening an eye. He smiled gently.

"Hey you two." He whispered. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"We're good at bein' quiet." Hiro yawned, curling up on Tadashi's right.

Tadashi smirked a bit.

"Being quiet. Riiiiight. That's a skill I've always known you two for. So smooth."

"He's got his sarcasm back." Hideki mumbled, cuddling a bit into Tadashi's left side. Tadashi chuckled, kissing both their heads.

"Just glad to see my little brothers in one piece. Did… Did you do it?"

The twins nodded.

"We did it."

"We came. We saw. We won."

Tadashi smiled, sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness. It's really over."

"Yup." The boys hugged their brother, nuzzling a little. "Just glad to be back here."

"Do you feel better?" Hideki asked, tilting his head a bit.

Tadashi ruffled his hair.

"A lot better after some sleep. But boy do you two look exhausted."

"We feel pretty tired." Hiro nodded. "It's been a long day."

"Yep." Hideki nodded slowly, his eyelids feeling heavy as he laid his head down.

Tadashi chuckled, shaking his head.

"You two and your annoyance with sleep."

"Sleep's our best friend now." Hiro yawned.

Tadashi laid down with them, running his hand through their hair. They started to relax until they were half asleep. Tadashi hummed softly.

"Brothers my dear brothers, I'll be by your side. Through rain and through fire… Nii-san will be here. To chase away the nightmares and bring in the dreams." He sang softly as the twins began to drift off to sleep.

"And when I'm away, I will always know, that when I return home. There you will be, waiting for me." He coughed a bit as he finished but the twins didn't notice.

They were fast asleep, huddled close, completely relaxed. They were together again.

Tadashi smiled closing his eyes.

_This is how it should be._

oooooo

It was a few days before things died down enough that everyone could go their separate ways. The team spent time with Tadashi, catching up with him. They were careful with what they said, given all he had gone through, more stress was the last thing he needed.

It was hard to get the twins to separate themselves from their older brother. So much had happened and with that came two clingy young boys who didn't want to see their brother vanish again.

Tadashi was just glad to be awake. He was doing better, not feeling as weak but it was evident he'd need to take it easy for awhile.

During one of the times the twins had allowed sleep to take over, Tadashi was awake, reading.

Knock knock.

"Come in." He called quietly.

Honey Lemon poked her head in and smiled shyly.

"Was hoping it was a good time."

Tadashi smiled, giving a nod as he gestured to the pull out couch in the room. The twins were in their casual clothes and tangled up in the sheets, Hideki snoring a bit from how he was angled and Hiro using his younger twin's chest as his pillow.

"They fell asleep a couple of hours ago." He frowned. "I really messed up. I just… I just wanted to save my little brother and instead I hurt them."

"Tada…" Honey Lemon went over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You saved Hideki's life. If you hadn't gone in there, what would Hiro have done?"

"... He would've ran in… And… Oh gosh I could've lost them both." He lowered his head. "I just… I hate knowing that this isn't something I can fix by singing to them or with a band aid or a promise not to shove them into matching clothes."

Honey Lemon tilted his chin up.

"Tadashi, they'll be okay. They have Baymax, they have you and they have the rest of us. We'll make sure they'll be alright. They just missed you. You mean everything to them both. You know Hiro and Hideki kept quoting you. Hiro told us to shake things up… and-"

"Look for a new angle." Tadashi finished, feeling some pride surge up. "That's my little brothers."

"And not just that but we all missed you too. Me especially. I'm so glad you're alive. That you're safe." She looked him over. "Would it be alright if I-"

"Please. I could use one."

She smiled, hugging him gently as he returned the embrace, stroking her hair a little. She sighed happily, nuzzling his hand.

"Missed this."

"I missed it too" Tadashi nuzzled her a little as she returned it. "Guess I didn't need the big brother card after all."

"Sneaky Tada." She giggled, blushing a bit.

Tadashi smiled, chuckling before coughing a little. She rubbed his back to help ease his breathing.

"You okay?"

"I will be. Baymax has been doing a good job looking after me. He's definitely gotten on my case though that after here I'm seeing a real doctor, whether I insist that I'm fine or not."

Honey Lemon giggled a bit.

"He's just a good medic. Like you wanted him to be."

"Yeah. Just glad everyone's safe." Tadashi yawned a bit. "Now I just wish I wasn't so tired."

"You're healing. Your body's using up your energy trying to heal. It's natural.." She stroked his hair as he relaxed, nuzzling her hand. Honey Lemon giggled a little. Whether he realized it or not the twins took after him in some things.

Tadashi smiled sheepishly, blushing.

"Heh… That feels nice."

"Want me to keep doing it?"

"Yeah. Mind if I lie down though? Just in case?"

"Not at all."

Tadashi gave her a grateful look as he laid back. Once he was comfortable she began stroking his hair again. Before long he too had joined his brothers in sleep.

Honey Lemon waited to be sure he was really asleep before kissing his forehead gently.

"Sweet dreams… Knight."

She brought his blanket up over him more before quietly heading out.

"... Deki?" Hiro whispered, having woken up to see the last part.

"Did he just use us as puppies again?" Hideki murmured, yawning.

"I think he just used the sickie card."

"Eh, he gets a pass… Hey, think Fred has any gummy bears?"

Hiro chuckled before laying his head back down.

"We'll find out later. I'm still beat."

"Yeah… That was a really long battle. Think we got any space germs on us?"

"If we say that out loud Wasabi's gonna coat us in hand sanitizer."

The twins snickered quietly before settling down.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

".Love you Nii-san."

Hiro smiled softly.

"Love you too Otouto."

oooooo

"Finally… FREEDOM!" Tadashi called as he entered the apartment for the first time in weeks. He was able to walk without assistance… for the most part and his injuries were healing just fine. It was a surprise to the doctor he had seen that he didn't need skin grafts or much additional work. Just medication for pain and to keep down chances of infection.

Hideki and Hiro rolled their eyes, chuckling as they carried Tadashi's bags up to his and Hiro's room.

"Guys I'm not that busted!"

"To us you are!"

"Rose petal!"

"Rose-Oh that's it. C'mere you two!"

Tadashi hurried up the stairs before the sounds of chaos followed as he chased his little brothers around.

Aunt Cass sighed happily as she typed on her computer hearing it.

"Music to my ears. Now…" She eyed Baymax who was on his charging station with a grin. "What to add to you."

"... I have some concerns."

oooooo

When the boys did finally register for SFIT, Tadashi was right with them. It was nerve wracking for the twins to finally be in the classes they earned. Especially with their big brother who was considered the "Miracle Kid" of SFIT.

But it was an easier adjustment then they thought. They had their friends and a new robotics teacher to show them the ropes. Hideki was a bit slower to taking to it but with Hiro and Tadashi's help he was catching up.

"Hey, think he's gonna do it?" Hideki whispered as he and Hiro took a break for lunch from the robot they were building, watching Tadashi talk to Honey Lemon at her station.

"Gonna do what?" Hiro asked, taking advantage of Hideki's preoccupation, stealing a piece of sushi from his bento box.

"Kiss-Hey! That was my salmon roe!"

"Now it's my salmon roe." Hiro grinned. "But as for that… who knows. They've been pretty touchy feely since-"

The two fell quiet, eyes widening when they realized that Tadashi and Honey Lemon weren't speaking anymore.

Tadashi had Honey Lemon in his arms as she looped hers around his neck. They were gazing into each other's eyes before closing the distance.

It was quiet, it was their moment.

And for the twins, they quietly crept off, deciding this was one thing they weren't going to mess with Tadashi about.

"So, think we'll figure out what function to give Kokoro?"

"I dunno. Maybe… But are we still on tonight? The whole team?" Hiro asked quietly, looking around to be sure no one overheard in their private lab.

"Yep. I even talked Dashi into coming if we give him a basic suit."

"Sweet. Late night patrol slash-Wait, Dashi's coming!?"

"He insisted we might need a medic."

Hiro crossed his arms chuckling.

"Classic Nii-san… I guess we'll need a new name."

Hideki grinned.

"We're still the Ultimate 6. He's just laying claim as medic roll."

"Got ya. By the way, did you hear anything about Abigail?" Hiro asked as they got back to work.

"Ahuh. She's at the hospital Tadashi's doctor friend works at. She's doing great." Hideki smiled.

They fist bumped, both relieved to hear it.

"Fwoosh-ba-la-la-la-la!" They laughed.

"Man we are DORKS!" Hideki chuckled.

"Nerds, my dear younger twin. We're nerds." Hiro countered with a grin.

"Supernerds."

"Batnerds!"

They laughed before getting back to work.

That night they cheered and laughed as they and their team went through the city, soaring as they went through downtown San Fransokyo.

They had all they needed.

Their friends.

Their older brother.

And…

"Your neurotransmitter levels are rather high. Your treatments are working."

Their nursebot.

Hiro and Hideki grinned at one another before pulling up as Gogo and Wasabi leapt off a monorail, Fred leaping through the air. Honey Lemon traveling via her chem bombs reactions while Tadashi held onto Baymax for dear life.

"WHOO!"

"GO ULTIMATE 6!"

_We didn't set out to be superheroes._

_But sometimes life doesn't go the way you expect. Be it being a twin, a singlet or whatever._

_The good thing is Tadashi taught us what's important and he's with us now to keep ensuring we do just that._

_Who are we?_

_We're the Hamada Brothers._

_Specifically…_

_The Mirror Images._

_We're Hiro and Hideki._

FIN


End file.
